The Saiyan of Remnant
by ShweezyLiz
Summary: (Took Place in Cell Saga) Goku sacrificed himself to save the planet earth from the monster Cell, he teleported him in King Kai's planet and that's where Cell exploded instead. But when Goku thought that he was already dead, he woke up in the world of Remnant with four girls who nursed him back to health. Goku didn't know that they had so much in common...
1. The Saiyan's Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the very first fanfiction I have ever made here, So there also might some stuff wrong with the plot of the stories but I still hope that this will be succesful. :)**

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER FANFICTION BETWEEN RWBY AND DRAGONBALL Z, I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR DBZ. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND DBZ IS OWNED BY TOEI ANIMATION AND AKIRA TORIYAMA**

Prologue

_A green monster began to buff itself, a massive force of energy surrounded him. The green thing threatened that if one of these people would land a punch on him he would blow up and destroy the world, it was Cell. A young boy around 11 years old was on his knees seemingly blaming himself. He had teal eyes, wore a purple garment and had light blonde hair that pointed upwards._  
><em>It was Gohan, the son of Goku.<em>

_Gohan muttered in his mind, of how he failed his friends, his father and the earth. Goku, Gohan's father looked at his friends, a small bald man who wore an orange garment and had blue undershirt asked, "What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" He asked, Goku did not response only to smile. His other friends Trunks, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha stared at him in confusion._

_"What do you want us to do?" Krillin asked once again._

_"Listen, there's not much time left but I can only think of one way to save the earth now..." Goku responded._

_Krillin had a shocked expression on his face._

_A Namekian who also wore the same as Gohan questioned Goku, "What are you talking about?!" Piccolo's voice had a sense of worry in it. Sweat drops began to appear on their faces._

_"No don't! I think I know what you have planned Goku, You don't have to DO THIS!" Trunks who wore Saiyan armor exclaimed._

_Goku had planted two fingers on his forehead, and raised his other free hand._

_"Goodbye, Friends..."_

_Vegeta was speechless and so was the others._

_"Goku! Wait, don't leave us!" Krillin exclaimed._

_Cell who had an extremely buffed body laughed,"Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone! I guess we'll call this game a draw!" Cell laughed._

_Gohan was still on his knees, probably recalling his failures in the past and he has done the same thing again. And this time he failed the world. Cell continued to laugh and laugh, he couldn't stop laughing._

_Goku had suddenly teleported in front of Cell._

_"NOOO!" Krillin exclaimed._

_Gohan took notice and looked up, and saw his Father in front of him._

_Cell had stopped laughing when he saw Goku just up front._

_"Hey..." Goku called,_

_"You put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you..."_

_"D-Daddy?" Gohan stammered._

_"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan..." Goku told his son._

_"Goodbye, my son..." That was his last words to Gohan._

_He and Cell suddenly disappeared in mid-air._

_"NO! COME BACK!" Gohan yelled, he wanted to come with him but he was already gone._

_"WAH! GOKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHY AND WHAT?!" King Kai exclaimed as he saw Goku and Cell in front of them, "Sorry King Kai but this is the only place I thought to bring him." Goku apologized._

_King Kai blinked, "Well you should've called first!" a sweat formed on the side of his face._

_Cell was about to burst at any moment now, a sudden burst of energy struck Goku and King Kai. There was nothing they could do instead they braced for impact hoping that the blast would be swift. In the end Cell had already exploded in a matter of seconds. Goku felt his consciousness slipping away, but he already let himself go._

_Suddenly, Goku felt lightheaded he only thought that this was also the feeling before dying._

_He felt himself falling..._

**_Somewhere, in another world_**

A girl with dark red hair with a red hood and a black dress stood outside of an Academy.

Ruby Rose.

She watched as birds played and chirped upon the trees, "Hey!" Someone called from behind, which made Ruby to respond and turn around. There stood a girl with a blonde hair, it was her sister Yang. "Oh! Yang, it's you..."

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Well, me and the team wanted to join you." Yang beamed with her signature smile.

A large and bright smile fixed up in Ruby's face, "Yay!" She cheered. A girl with white hair and white jacket and skirt stepped beside Yang. It was Weiss, and beside her was a girl with black hair and black dress, It was Blake. "So you guys came to join me?" Ruby asked. "Well, we came here to get some fresh air and enjoy this week's vacation as long as we can."  
>Weiss responded.<p>

The four girls were outside of Beacon Academy, they and the rest of the students had a week off. Their headmaster Professor Ozpin let the students have this short vacation, since they had all worked their hardest for the semester.

Some students were frolicking around the school enjoying the cool breeze, others went to their homes or took a vacation somewhere else and the remaining ones were probably at their dorms studying for their class next week.

"It's good to be outside again..." Yang sighed in relief and so did the other girls.

Out of nowhere a *ZAP* was heard not too far away from the girls. Ruby snapped out from her daydreaming to see what was up,  
>They looked up to the sky and saw a small figure fall from the blue skies above. The four of them blinked in unison, "What is that?" Blake question as she and the girls saw the figure land onto the ground.<p>

"I don't know but it's definitely not a bird..." Weiss stated.

"We should check it out!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran towards the figure.

The other three girls nodded at each other and followed Ruby, Though they were also curious about that strange figure.

It did not took long when Team RWBY had reached the spot where the figure had landed. They couldn't make out the figure yet since it was covered by the grass. Ruby went closer to check what it was, what she saw surprised her.

She saw a man who had jet black hair which pointed at confusing angles, he wore an orange garment with a blue shirt inside,  
>his clothes were all tattered and torn and also had blood stains, the man had cuts and bruises all over his body which meant that the guy had been through some beating.<p>

Ruby saw that the bruised man was still breathing, "Blake! Call for help this guy is in no good condition!" Ruby ordered Blake which she nodded and left to go back to the Academy for help. "Weiss, Yang, we gotta get him to the Academy." Ruby told the remaining two.

They nodded as well and tried to lift the man back to their school. He was as heavy as he looks which made the three girls struggle. Not too long they reached the Academy and a nurse ran towards them, "What happened?" the nurse asked.

"We don't really know, but what we do know that if we don't help this man immediately he won't survive!" Weiss exclaimed.

The nurse nodded and they took the man to the clinic. The nurse healed the man's injuries, she was a huntress. In a matter of seconds the man's wounds were gone. Team RWBY stared at the man in awe, the man was obviously training since he had muscles, not only that but they also found the man handsome.

"He'll be fine, let him sleep." The nurse told the girls. Ruby nodded and the nurse left the clinic, which left the four of them and the mysterious man inside the clinic.

**_DBZ P.O.V_**

**(A/N: In this universe Cell had actually died in his own bomb, and why? Well that's cause I have other plans...)**

Goku opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but it adjusted later on. He was staring at a ceiling, 'Am I dead?'  
>Goku thought as he looked around. He saw a girl with dark red hair and red hood and black dress. "Hey!" The girl called, Goku sat up and he then rubbed his head. He looked at himself and saw that all his bruises and cut were all gone, "W-What happened?"<br>He asked.

"Well we found you at the outskirts of Beacon Academy and we brought you here." The girl with black hair told him, Goku only stared at the girls in confusion.

The girl with red hair then stood up, "Let me introduce myself and the team, I'm Ruby Rose, that girl with black hair is Blake Belladonna, the girl with blonde hair is my sister Yang Xiao Long and the girl with white hair is Weiss Schnee." Ruby greeted him.

Goku couldn't help but smile at the girls, he could tell that they were teens. "I'm Son Goku." He introduced himself,

Goku looked around at his surroundings once more, he noticed that he was in a clinic. "Where am I exactly? This isn't where I came from." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned him.

He looked at the girl, "A-Am I dead?" instead Goku asked Blake.

Blake and the three other girls blinked at his question, Yang suddenly bursted out laughing "Your not dead, your alive! That's why your in a clinic."

Goku looked down, "So I guess I'm alive then. I have to go back." Goku mumbled, but the girls heard him.

"What do you mean go back?" Weiss asked. "My friends, I have to make sure that their alright." Goku said.

"I wonder what happen to King Kai and the others," Goku mumbled...

**A/N: Hey guys! So that's the end of the first chapter partly. So the upper part was the Prologue first with the Cell Saga.**  
><strong>Anyways, it's the end of the chapter see ya' guys later! I'll update each day, hopefully...<strong>


	2. Goku's first Battle, Not really

**A/N: Hey! So far there were two reviews! WOW! Anyways, I also do know that Goku is definitely in a different class than Team RWBY, and for that I have other plans... :3**

.  
>Goku knew that he was in a completely different world, he didn't know where he was but what he does know is that he was in some kind of Academy named Beacon Academy. He thought that this was a funny name for a school that trains hunters and huntresses. They were outside of the School,<p>

"So Goku where do you live?" Ruby asked him,

"Well when I was a kid I lived in the forest with my Grandfather..." He replied.

"Wait a sec.." Goku said.

The girls were curious. There was a slight silence between them and Goku, "He's just standing there..." Yang whispered at Ruby's ear. Ruby only shrugged, she didn't actually know what to say. Meanwhile Goku was actually searching for his son's and friend's energy or hopefully King Kai's. But, he was not able to sense anything except he sense something different.

"That's weird I've been trying to sense King Kai's energy, but so far I've been sensing something else..." Goku scratched his head.

"Oh! So you mean your searching for someone's aura." Weiss thought.

Goku looked at her with a confused face, "What's an Aura?" He asked. Weiss and the others blinked in unison, they couldn't believe that this man never knew what an Aura was!

"You said your not from here right?" Yang asked, Goku nodded.

"So what do you call Aura back at your place?"

"We call it Ki." Goku replied.

The girls blinked once again, they did get that Goku had been living at the forest when he was still little so they thought that maybe where he came from they called Aura "Ki"out of nowhere, they heard growling from the distance. Ruby and her team tensed up, knowing that there was danger.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ruby questioned the others.

"Beowolves..." Yang readied her Cecilia Embers, and Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose.

Goku also heard the noise so he tensed up as well, Suddenly they heard the trees and bushes rumble.

Then, there came out what seemed to be a wolf, but it was standing on two feet. His fur was straight up black, and he's teeth and eyes were as red as blood. Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster while Blake readied her Gambol Shroud. The girls knew that Goku didn't have a weapon, "Goku, you stay here. We'll take care of this." Yang told him.

But that wolf wasn't alone, there were an army of Beowolves and Ursas. The team were shocked to see an army of Grimms, but they had to protect the school.

Not too long, other students noticed this. Some ran inside the school for cover while others chose to defend it,

Ruby was the one to attack first, with a switch of a button her high caliber gun turned into a sniping Scythe. She then dashed towards the beowolves and slashed each one. But there were too many of them, Yang, Weiss and Blake joined Ruby.

Yang charged her Cecilia Embers and punched each Beowolves right in the gut, she then uppercut it and it was sent flying upwards. But that wasn't it, An Ursa jumped behind Yang but a white rune appeared below her, allowing her to jump out of the way. Goku watched as Weiss charged towards an Ursa. Her Myrtenaser turned blue, and she slammed it to the ground.

A wall of ice froze each of them, but the Ursas broke free immediately. Weiss was shocked, a white glyph appeared below her allowing her to jump just like what she did to Yang.

Blake threw one of her Gambol Shroud at an army of Beowolves and attempted to slash each one with her blade. But then, she noticed that each wolves were armed. They were unharmed and started to charge at Blake, she back-flipped out of the way as each Beowolves missed her.

"This is completely different from the others!" Yang shouted, alerting her team. She blasted flames at each Grimms but they dodged somehow. Ruby jumped in to join her and began to shoot each wolves with her High Caliber gun. But like what Blake did,  
>the wolves were unharmed.<p>

"What?!" She exclaimed, she didn't know that an Ursa was charging at her from behind while her guard was down.

When Ruby spun around she saw the Ursa was about to slice her. Ruby closed her eyes,

Then, a *SHOOOM* was heard.

She saw Goku who decapitated the Ursa with one punch.

Goku charged up at the army of Ursas and punched his way through, he then flew up.

Ruby and her team watched in awe as Goku cupped his hands to his side.

"KAA..." He began chanting.

"MEE..."

"HAA..."

"MEEE..."

A ball of light appeared between Goku's hands.

"HAAAAAAA!" A huge blue laser was shot.

As the light hit the ground, the army of Ursas and Beowolves turned to ashes immediately.

Goku landed back on the ground, he didn't even break a sweat!

"So, what are those things?" Goku asked.

Ruby and her team couldn't help but stare at him, their jaws wide open. They couldn't believe what just happened, Ruby saw him decapitate an Ursa with a single punch, then all of the Ursas and Beowolves were gone with Goku's "KaMeHaMeHa".

For Goku, the monsters never even land a punch on him and his "Kamehameha" was on the lowest power he could possibly make.

For him, those monsters were just a play thing.

"Anyone care to explain?" A voice was heard from behind, Ruby and her team spun around and saw Professor Ozpin.

"Whatever this man did, he never used any Dust." Professor Ozpin adjusted his eyeglasses.

To team RWBY Goku truly was a mysterious man...

**A/N: Hey guys! So that was the end of the second chapter, anyways you guys have questions about those beowolves and Ursas?**  
><strong>Well yours answers will soon be answered further into the story... :3<strong>


	3. Omniverse

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the third chapter so far, oh and BTW about Goku's Instant Transmission. Well someone said that Goku could go back to Earth any time he wants, well that's right BUT Goku is in a completely different universe since he is in the universe RWBY and nothing said that he could teleport from universe to universe. Plus, his Instant Transmission has limits. So anyways let's start!**

.  
><strong><em>Meanwhile in the DBZ world...<em>**

Seven orange orb began to glow in a beat. Then, a giant green dragon appeared from the seven dragonballs. Gohan and his friends were making a wish!

"I am the eternal dragon, you have summon me to grant you three wishes..." The dragon stated.

Gohan, stepped forward.

"Shenron! Please bring back my father!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, King Kai was listening. He had noticed that Goku was gone ever since Cell had exploded, he only thought that he was still at King Yema's.

"Your wish shall be granted..." The dragon responded.

Gohan and the others had a big smile on their faces, thinking that they could bring back Goku.

"Wait, this wish cannot be granted..." The dragon said.

Gohan looked at Shenron with confusion, "But why? Is there something wrong?" Gohan question the large dragon.

King Kai was also surprised with this news, he knew that Goku was dead but why won't Shenron bring him back? He continued to listen.

"Your father no longer exist in this universe. He is in another universe which is beyond my power to reach him there." Shenron stated once more.

"B-but why? Why is he in a completely different universe?" Krillin question.

"It seems that someone from that world had summoned him there," Shenron replied.

Gohan and the others were speechless, someone had summoned Goku there? But why? They questioned the dragon once more, but all he said was that it is also beyond his power to know. Gohan had mixed emotions, he was glad that he's father was still alive but he was also confused that he wasn't here.

King Kai heard this, and tried to search for Goku even though he was in another universe...

_**Back in Remnant...**_

Team RWBY were in Headmaster Ozpin's office. They were all nervous for no reason at all, Goku was just outside probably waiting til' the girls had come out. The professor adjusted his spectacles, "About this man 'Goku' where did you found him?"  
>he questioned.<p>

"W-we saw him fall from the sky, and when we went to check him out he was all bruised so we brought him to the Academy for him to be treated." Ruby gulped.

The headmaster only hummed for a while, "Well then, may I meet this man?"

Goku entered the office, the headmaster stared at him. Goku felt like the man was drilling holes into his skull, _"Man this guy was almost like Vegeta..."_ Goku thought to himself.

"So, your name is Son Goku?" The professor asked.

"Yes.." Goku replied.

"Take a seat." The headmaster offered.

Goku sat on a chair, a sweat began to form on the side of his face._ "Definitely like Vegeta."_ He thought once more.

Although Goku compared this man to his 'friend' Vegeta. There was similarities but also differences between the two, Vegeta was a bit more fierce than the man but both were dead serious. Somehow, he reminded him of Vegeta and Chi-Chi somehow...

"I am Headmaster Ozpin, nice to meet you." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Goku said as well.

"So, Goku where do you come from?" He asked.

"Well, I came from 439 East District..." Goku replied.

Ozpin only blinked at this and so did the girls, Ozpin didn't know of this '439 East District' but he knew that it's not in Remnant. Well actually, Goku didn't also knew of this what he knew is that he was found there by his grandfather.

"Goku, I have seen your fighting skills and so far you are completely different than the rest of us." Ozpin stated.

'than the rest of us', Goku blinked at this. For sure he knew that these people are humans, but from what he saw their technology is more advanced than he expected and these 'technology' needed some kind of 'dust'.

"I actually thought of having you as one of our staff." Ozpin said.

"WHAT?!" The girls were shocked.

"M-me? But w-why?" Goku stammered.

"From what I've seen so far, you could be a great teacher here at Beacon Academy." Ozpin adjusted his spectacles.

"Actually sir, I have no experience in education at all, I-I was only trained by my mentors." Goku stated.

"You actually don't have to be a teacher, you'll only be a trainer here at Beacon. You are a Martial Artist am I right?"

Goku stared at Ozpin, it was pretty obvious that he could fight well but how did he know that he was a Martial Artist?  
>How and why? Goku actually thought about this, being a trainer at an Academy? Well it is an Academy to train students into hunters and huntresses,<p>

For the first time in his life he actually has to decided for himself.

He did train Gohan back at the Hyper-Bolic Time Chamber,

Goku only hummed and thought deeply.

Ozpin waited patiently for Goku's answer.

"Fine then, I'll be a trainer here." Goku finally answered.

Ozpin only nodded, "I suggest that we skip your test to be officially be a trainer here at Beacon."

The girls stared at the two men, Goku was going to be their trainer? Well that was sudden. Although the girls thought that this was a good opportunity to enhance their skills to truly become huntresses.

Goku gulped, so he's going to be a trainer at Beacon huh? Well from what he saw these people actually needed his aid about these 'Grimms'. For a while, he'll actually stay here for a bit until he could actually find a way back to where he came from.

"H-Hello? Goku?" A voice echoed in Goku's head.

"Hmm? King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Ah! Goku, I finally found you!" King Kai said.

"Why? What's the matter? Did you have difficulties finding me?" Goku was confused.

"Anyways, I don't have much time to answer your questions Goku but you have to listen very carefully." King Kai stated.

"Sure!"

"Listen, Goku your in a completely different universe you aren't here back at Earth. Where you are now is a completely different earth where there are monsters called Grimms that roam the earth. The humans here has actually developed "Dust" which allows them to have supernatural technology which is more advanced than the technology back in our universe. But you don't have to worry, you still have the advantage Goku. Your class is much more advanced than theirs. Me and the Kais are trying to find a way to bring you back but for now you have to stay there until we are able to bring you back. Anyways, good luck Goku!"  
>King Kai finally concluded.<p>

After that, Goku wasn't able to hear any more of King Kai's statement.

He knew now what to do...

**A/N: Hey guys! So that's the end of the third chapter, hope you guys liked it! Well there isn't much to say so I'll end it here see ya' guys later!**


	4. The Seven DragonBalls

**A/N: Yo! So this is the fourth chapter so far, and YAY! No bad reviews! Woohoo! Oh and anyways, I'll also be getting ideas from you guys, and I'll try to put it into the story. So, let's START!**

.

.

.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, he was out in the forest with the four girls. "I can't believe that Professor Ozpin would immediately ask someone to be part of their staff..." Weiss had a confused expression on her face, "Well like what he said, Goku is completely different than the others. He didn't use any weapons or anything,  
>right Goku?" Yang stated.<p>

Goku only stared at Yang, "I guess so..." He never understood what these girls said, he could tell that they were more smarter than him.

"Hey Goku! How about you start training us now! We could use some useful info about that fighting skill of yours before class starts next week!" Ruby then said out of the blue, this surprised Goku.

_"Wow, already? It isn't the end of the week yet..."_ Goku thought to himself. Though, these girls were filled with determination, in their mind this was going to be useful for their future after seeing what Goku could do and him as their trainer they'll probably pass the school. Goku couldn't help but smile at the girls, they reminded him of his son Gohan. Like the girls he was filled with determination, in the end he probably got stronger than he was just like he expected him to be.

"So Goku, teach us some of your tricks!" Yang said, making Goku snap out from his mouth.

"Oh! Yeah, sure I'll teach ya' some." Goku replied with his signature "Son" smile.

Goku stood up, and tensed a bit. He was going to teach his first students here at this universe, but what to teach them. Goku finally thought of one,

"I'll teach you first about Ki." Goku said.

"We already know what Ki is, it's Aura am I right?" Blake asked, closing her book that she was reading.

"Well, this is different from this so called 'Aura' of yours." Goku placed his hands on his chin and started thinking.

"Actually Ki is the energy that's inside of us, it enables us to move and do things in our daily life. What I did a few hours ago is that I used that Ki and used it to fight against those Grimms." Goku explained.

The girls blinked at him.

"Oh! So you mean that Ki is that potential energy that lets us do our daily lives?" Weiss asked.

Goku didn't understand it, but he nodded in response.

"Teach us how to use this Ki Goku!" Ruby pleaded.

These girls wants to know how to use Ki, he knew that they had one inside of them since he could sense it. "Actually that would take tons of training, and you need to focus on using that Ki and use it to fight." Goku stated,

The girls looked at each other and looked at Goku with a smug look on their faces, "I bet that we can take care of that." Yang boasted.

A sweat formed on Goku's forehead. "Okay then, so we'll skip training then. So we go to the point already?" Goku asked the girls, but had a serious look on his face,  
>he seriously didn't want these girls to get hurt, I mean these are teenage girls!<p>

Goku sighed, "Alright then. Try and focus your Ki,and use it to blast that rock over there, WITHOUT using any of your weapons."

The girls looked at their weapons and threw it out of their reach, for them, they actually felt naked and unarmed without their weapons. "Go on, focus on your Ki and blast it at that boulder over there like I said a while ago." Goku crossed his arms, (for some reason. :P)

At this point Goku was just being the Saiyan that he is.

Yang was the first to attempt using her Ki. She then began to stare into the ground, Goku saw her straining herself rather than focusing on her own Ki. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at this, but he had tried to hold back his laugh. But in the end, he ended up chuckling softly. Yang didn't mind this and continued to focus on her Ki. But so far, she didn't feel anything, only feeling herself stiffen up.

A minute later she finally let go and landed on the ground her face planted to the soft grass. "Uugh! I can't do it! This Ki is harder than it looks!" Yang groaned.

The girls began to laugh, and Goku joined in too! This actually made Yang frown and pout.

"That's not how the way you do it, you need to relax! Don't strain yourself. Try and search into your body and if you feel something, then focus on that and try to move that energy around your body." Goku told her.

"I'll try Mr. Goku." Blake said, and stepped forward. "Okay, then. Try it. Just remember don't strain yourself, just try and look into your body for your Ki and if you feel something try to reach and grab it." Goku explained. Blake nodded, and sat on the soft grass. She then crossed her brows, her eyes began to narrow letting Goku know that she was trying to focus. Goku, Weiss, Yang and Ruby only stayed silent and stared at Blake observing her.

Later then, Goku felt Blake's energy beginning to rise. "Now this is the one I'm talking about." Goku thought at the back of his head as he continued to observe Blake. Yang, Weiss and Ruby instead saw Blake glow in a beat. But then Blake let go and she began to pant.

"Wow Blake!" Ruby and the two other girls looked at Blake in awe.

"That was a good start for a beginner, but there is more than that. I'll have to train you guys to focus on your Ki, then after that I'll teach you how to sense it."  
>Goku stated.<p>

"Whoa, you can actually sense Ki?!" Yang was suddenly interested in this.

Goku walked towards Blake and helped her up, which actually made Blake blush but was slightly seen by Goku since he wasn't really focusing on her face.

"Keep that up Blake." Goku told her, Blake nodded.

"Ok then, who wants to try next?"

**_Meanwhile, at Headmaster Ozpin's Office..._**

Ozpin had books scattered all over his desk. A woman with blonde hair tied in a bun, wore a white sleeved blouse and had business skirt and also had light green eyes.  
>It was Glynda Goodwitch.<p>

"Professor Ozpin, about this man his name is Son Goku am I right?" Glynda questioned Ozpin, but Ozpin only returned to reading his books.

"I have already known him before he even got here." Ozpin adjusted his spectacles.

Glynda had a surprised expression on her face, "So you knew this man before he had appeared in the Academy?" she asked the Professor.

"Actually I have heard his name before, and that I know that he came from somewhere else but not here in Remnant..." Ozpin said.

Glynda then became interested in this and asked the Professor more questions about the man, "How did you know of him?" She questioned.

Ozpin then placed the book back into it's shelf and grabbed another book, "There was actually once a legend, about seven orange orbs that was once scattered throughout the earth. Legend says that if someone would collect all the seven orbs, a large green dragon would appear and grant one wish. Someone, a man had collected these seven orange orbs and the dragon like the legend predicted appeared. That man, asked the dragon for something to help them through their struggles to live against the Grimms. The dragon granted this wish and after that the orbs were then scattered throughout the whole world. This is where the Dust had started..." Ozpin stated. Ozpin gave Glynda a book, it was old and had dust covered in it but Glynda blew it off and began reading the book. That's where she found the legend that Ozpin had just told her. The pages of the book seemed old and the writings weren't printed but hand written.

"But that doesn't explain how you knew of this man..." Glynda flipped each page as she read.

"You shall know soon enough Glynda, but right now I am really busy. Oh and you can keep that book and do some research as well..." Ozpin concluded and began to search the shelves once again. Glynda only nodded, "Then I'll leave you be Professor..." that was what she said before she left Ozpin to focus on what he was doing.

"Son Goku..." He mumbled to himself before returning to his work...

**.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I don't really know if this is actually a short chapter or a long chapter, meh I don't really know. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Late Night

**A/N: Hey guys! So You guys better read this before the chapter guys, anyways this'll be short. So someone said that the story is a bit dull and the writing style is also dull as well. Well, like I said in my profile I am still practicing and this for is actually a good start. I've been reading some other good novels or fan-fictions and so far I've been learning a few. Then again, sorry if the way I write is a bit too simple since I can't really explain things in my head into words...**

**LET'S START**

_._

Goku stared up at the night sky, the sky was dark but was filled with stars. But something actually caught his eye, the moon. It was like it was shattered, like broken pieces of glass that scattered the night sky. He continued to stare at it, although it was safe for him. It's not like he was going to turn into a giant ape and then begin to bring havoc among the peaceful cities, or is it even a peaceful city?

He couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. It might be because he wasn't with Gohan or Chi-Chi. Or it's just that he is just not yet used to being alone in a completely different universe.

This was actually the first time since he couldn't sleep properly, or sleep at all.

Goku decided to at least roam the city and know each road and get to know a few people who could actually be helpful. He wore his usual outfit and went out of his dorm (Which Professor Ozpin let him stay since he has no home at Remnant.) and try and exit the Academy.

Goku then sensed a small Ki, headed his direction.

"Sir Goku?" A soft voice called from behind, Goku spun around and saw little Ruby.

Ruby stared at up Goku, his body probably towering hers. "Oh! Ruby, what are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to go outside and get some fresh air, how about you?" She asked.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, how should he explain this?

"Well, I couldn't sleep as well though. I was actually planning to go out to the city and try and get to know some people since I'm probably knew here."

Ruby only stared at him, "Mind if I come?" She asked.

Goku blinked, a teenage girl would come with him late up at night? "I don't think so Ruby, It's not safe for a girl like you to be out this late in the night."

Ruby smirked, "I can fight on my own!"

"I don't mean by that..." Goku responded.

Ruby pouted at Goku, "How come adults get to be up late?!" She crossed her arms.

Goku laughed at this, she was just acting her age, "Well when your older you might understand." Goku chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I guess I can't go with you, but you better be careful!" she said worriedly.

"I can take care of that." Goku smiled.

Finally, Ruby and Goku had parted ways and Goku was finally headed for the city. Instead of walking there, he decided to just teleport there instead! So that it could be much quicker and Goku wouldn't have to waste some of his energy. He placed two fingers on his forehead, and began to focus. He looked for someone's Ki who was probably in the outskirts of Beacon. After a while, he finally found energies, and there are pretty much a whole population of them. "Got it!" he then used Instant Transmission to get there.

Goku found himself in the end of an alleyway. He saw the city's light up ahead, so he walked towards the lights.

He saw people roaming the streets, there were some men who were drunk and was probably frolicking the city like little daisies. Goku decided to pretend to be an earthling and decided to walk around the streets. There were lights that shone brightly, just like the stars above. Goku kept on walking and walking, and tried to memorize some paths from going here to there. The city was large to be exact, and even at night there were still civilians who roamed the streets like Goku.

Goku didn't know how long he walked, but he just wanted to stroll the city just like other people.

Suddenly, he stopped sensing something. He looked for that energy and began to walk towards it.

Once he felt that he was near it, he searched his surroundings for something that looked suspicious. That energy felt familiar though, as if Deja Vu. He then caught something at the corner of his eye. He saw green in the distance, but then quickly fade away when Goku blinked. He narrowed his brows, knowing something different was going on. And then he heard sirens, and slowly there he saw the police that just passed by him.

"Something's going on around here..." He mumbled to himself and began to follow the cops. After that, he found himself at what seemed to be a dust shop.

Goku looked around and saw the cops surrounding the building, "Lemme' guess, another rubbery from those Wolf gangs?" He heard someone talking. "Well there are recently dust shops that are being robbed weekly, it's been happening for a while now..." A girl seemed to talk with her friend. Goku listened at their conversation, "What do they even want? I thought that they never needed any dust except now..." The other one said. _'Wolf Gang', 'Robbery'_? Goku thought at the back of his head.

Then he heard the flicks of pistols. Goku focused back at the dust shop,

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED, RELEASE THE HOSTAGES AND SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO GET IN THERE WITH FORCE!" A cop, which seemed to be the leader yelled. There wasn't any response. Goku heard the slight chuckling of the people inside,_ "Gotta check what's up."_ he looked for a place where he could get inside without being seen. He left the crowd, and found an abandoned street nearby, he went towards it and used Instant Transmission to get inside the dust shop.

He was now in the back room, he could still hear the cops' megaphone from outside. He heard laughter, and mumbling and a bit of groaning. He sensed a couple of Ki,  
>but these were much smaller than his. "This shouldn't be a problem." He mumbled to himself. He slowly crouched and went to the door without making the slightest sound.<p>

He began to eavesdrop.

"Haha! Do they really think they could sub-due us that easily?" A man laughed, he heard someone sobbing.

"Shut up!" Another voice said, and he seemed to kick someone in the guts, and he hear a loud groan, then someone who was gasping for air.

They continued to laugh at this, Goku tensed up. _"This is something that should be dealt with."_ He thought to himself.

"Get ready to leave this place. Make sure that will be no survivors." A third man said, "Yes sir." The others responded.

"HEY!"

The men then turned to Goku's direction. He stood there, his fists clenched.

"How did you get in here?!" A man then pointed his high-caliber pistol at him. Goku didn't flinched one bit, and only stared at him.

"What you are doing is wrong! Just stop this and you will all live," Goku still stared at the men deep in the eye, making sure not to even blink at them.

They began to laugh at him, "Seriously? We got guns and you are unarmed at all!" One laughed at him. He wore a red colored white suit and a grey scarf, he also had a bowler which sat on his head and had a red band wrapped around it. He had long bright orange hair and had a long bangs covering his right eye.

The men were about to pull the trigger, but then they felt a gush of air pass through them. Then, they all fell to the ground unconscious and the only one left standing was Goku and the brightly orange hair man. The man only smiled at this, "Well, maybe I should never have doubted you." he said.

The man lifted his cane, and then it turned into a rifle. He attempted to shoot at him, but like the speed of light, Goku quickly dodged this. He was barely damaged at all. Goku sneered at him, which made the man scoff at him.

He tried to shoot him over and over again, until he ran out of bullets. The man then ran, and Goku didn't chased him, thinking that the cops would catch once he had exited the building. He went over to the people who were held hostage, he untied each one of them. "Thank you sir!" One of them thanked him with gratitude, Goku only smiled "It's alright." He said then tensed up, when he heard explosions outside and a guns that were being shot.

He heard what seemed to be bullets that were being deflected. After that, someone with blonde hair ran into the building.

Goku recognized the familiar energy,

Yang's P.O.V

I bursted into the building, after the havoc of gunshots and a few blood were shed. There I saw a man with black hair, but I wasn't able to make it out quickly since he suddenly disappeared in thin air. I blinked at this, but then I shook my head thinking that it was just some kind of hallucination because of what happened just a while ago.

There were the hostages, "Are you alright?" I ran over to them.

One of them nodded, "If it wasn't for that man, we would have been dead by now." An old man said.

A man saved their life? But how?

I was completely confused, "What was the man's name?" I asked.

"We weren't able to ask him, but his movements were swift when he fought those awful men!" A child exclaimed, and pointed at three men that laid unconscious on the ground. I bent over to them and checked their pulse, it was still beating meaning that they were just out-cold. Then the Vale Police Department bursted in as well then they went to where I was and looked at the three men.

"The are still alive, just unconscious." I told one cop, he nodded and then cuffed one of the three men.

After what happened minutes ago, the three men were then arrested and the hostages were safe and sound. I went back to the Academy, feeling really sleepy after partying too hard with a club before all that chaos happened. I still wondered about that man, then I heard a creak and spun around. There I found Goku, "Oh! Mr. Goku!It's just you." I sighed in relief.

Mr. Goku looked at me with and narrowed his brows, "Yang, why are you up in the middle of the night?" He asked.

A sweat formed at the side of my face.

"It's a long story..."

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the end of the chapter so far, Oh and BTW I'm actually planning on some 'shipping' around here. I actually thought this as weird though,**  
><strong>but if anyone of want some shipping then I'll do it alright! Anyways, see ya' guys!<strong>


	6. First Day of Training

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the fifth chapter! Anyways, I'll just repeat what I said in the last chapter that I am still practicing and that some of my grammar is wrong. ****So guys, please excuse me for that, anyways, LET'S START.**

.

It was finally the end of the week, and class had started. It was Monday, Ruby and her team woke up as early as they can, eagerly excited to see their new trainer Goku teaching them some awesome fighting skills. They prepared for class and they all wore their uniforms before going to their respective classes.

As class started, Yang was like she was staring off in a world somewhere else...

Then their Professor, Peter Port interrupted Yang with his 'boring' discussion with his class. Some of the students were probably dozing off and their professor not noticing this. Team RWBY had to wait for two more subjects and then break time until they could finally meet Goku and teach them Martial Art stuff. Ruby was doing the same as the rest of the students, when suddenly an idea popped up in her head. She grabbed a clean sheet of paper and began to doodle.

After she finished doodling she showed this to the rest of her team and they all laughed, but they tried to hold it back. The doodle on the paper was their Professor with a big round body and extremely 'horrifying' and 'boring' face.

Weiss rolled her eyes, she did the same thing the last time. But Weiss only shrugged this off, knowing that Ruby was younger than all of them, she let her act her age.

.

Class was finally finished and the students were finally out of Professor Peter Port's class. They prepared for their next class with Professor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Hey guys." Yang suddenly called, which made the three girls laid their eyes on Yang.

Yang rubbed the back of her head, "Did any of you hear what happened last night?" She asked.

The girls looked at each other in confusion, the back at Yang. "What happened?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighed and grabbed a few of her books from her locker, "Well there was another robbery from Roman." her once cheery tone then turned serious. The girls turned serious when the heard the name 'Roman' rang in their ears. Weiss groaned, "Another one? What does he want from those dust?" Weiss was probably mad because the dusts were being robbed once again by that man. Although she actually blamed the Faunus on it,

Blake glared at Weiss while she wasn't looking at her but Ruby noticed this, and this made Ruby tilt her head.

"Anyways, last night I was outside partying and then suddenly I heard sirens from outside so I checked it out. When I came to the dust shop that was being robbed by Roman's men, he actually held a few hostages."

"But when I went inside the shop, the men were laying on the ground conscious. And I also saw the hostages untied, which meant they were freed by someone." Yang looked down. The girls were surprised to hear this, someone had saved them? This was news to the girls.

Then the bell rang signaling that class was about to start. "Come on! We don't wanna be late in Mr. Oobleck's class," Ruby said and the girls all nodded in unison and they all continued to Mr. Oobleck's class.

After Mr. Oobeck's class the students went to the cafeteria to take their break. There, they met Team JNPR. "Oh hey girls! And hello Weiss." a boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eye's commented on Weiss, which made her roll her eyes to the side to avoid Juane, the leader of Team JNPER.

"Anyways, long time no see Juane!" Ruby greeted, and Juane smiled back.

"Mind if we join you?" A girl with red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail and had vivid green eyes asked, it was Pyrrah.

"Sure!" Yang said,

Team JNPR sat across Team RWBY. "So, have you guys heard of what happened last night?" Ruby asked, Pyrrah tensed up. "Yes, I have." She replied.

"Lemme' guess, another robbery from those Wolf Gang?" Nora, who had short orange hair and turquoise asked. Team RWBY nodded in unison.

"That wasn't all I heard, the hostages said that they were saved by some mysterious black haired man." Ren, who had black long hair with magenta eyes stated.

"I actually saw him, but slightly since he suddenly disappeared in mid-air." Yang said, balancing an apple with her index finger. The other team were surprised to hear this, a man who suddenly disappear in mid-air? That would be impossible to do.

There was a slight silence between the two teams until Ruby broke the silence, probably deafened by the quietude of the area, "Hey guys! Have you heard of our new trainer?  
>Mr. Goku?" Ruby asked with her usual cheery smile.<p>

Team JNPR blinked in confusion, "So Professor Ozpin hired someone new into the staff?" Ren asked, and Ruby nodded.

"He's actually pretty stronger than he looks, and he's a nice guys and a bit handsome..." Weiss sighed dreamily in the end, which made Juane frown upon hearing this,  
>Pyrrah got interested in the conversation, "What does he teach?"<p>

"We don't know that much of him yet but he was awesome back at the army of Beowolves and Ursa." Yang stated,

She told what happened between the fight of Team RWBY and the army of Grimms. Team JNPR were shocked to hear about 'Goku's' strength and soon they did also became interested in their new trainer at Beacon Academy.

.

After break finished, Professor Ozpin suddenly showed up without warning. The students suddenly tensed up, and they all sweat-dropped.

Professor Ozpin only cleared his throat, before sipping a mug with coffee in it.

"There is going to be a new trainer here at Beacon Academy, students, this is Mr. Goku. He'll be your trainer here at Beacon." Professor introduced Goku, which he then stepped up after hearing his name. Ruby couldn't help but smile upon seeing him, she waved at him and eventually Goku waved back as well.

"Now Goku, kindly bring to the students to the training area." Professor Ozpin told Goku before sipping his coffee before leaving Goku and the students.

"Ok! So, we should be headed to the training just like what Professor Ozpin instructed." Goku said with his signature 'Son' smile. This actually made the student's hearts warm up a bit, because of Goku's kind smile. The students already knew by then that this teacher is going to be different from the rest of the teachers at Beacon. (HE PUT A SPELL IN THEM! Nah, just kidding. :3)

Once they all reached the training area Goku introduced himself one again, "Hi! Like Professor Ozpin said I'm Goku, Son Goku is my full name to be exact. So before we start could you guys introduce yourselves?"

All of the students greeted Goku although Goku was completely confused that he had to memorize all the names that he just heard into his head.

Team RWBY were probably trying to hold in their excitement with their first training with Goku.

After everyone had shared their names, training was finally starting. "Ok, so your first training will be sensing your Ki." Goku stated.

"Uum, excuse me sir Goku but what is Ki?" Norra suddenly asked.

"Well, Ki is the energy inside all of you. It's that energy that lets you move, run and fight or do your daily lives."

Team RWBY had already known this, since Goku had told this to them a few days ago.

"Alright guys, so what I first want you to do is to try and focus and find your Ki inside of all of you then try and bring it out. I can actually tell if one of you had actually found it, if I sensed that someone had found their Ki." Goku explained.

The students looked at each other in confusion, their teacher could actually sensed this 'Ki'? Though they didn't doubt him, since they had heard rumors about him during the battle with the army of Grimmm. The students all began to focus, and tried to find their Ki.

Although, only a few had did this. One of them were Pyrrah, Ren, Yang and Blake. The others were still probably straining themselves, including Ruby, Weiss, Juane and Nora. Goku tried to hold back his laugh, since he actually saw the funny faces that his students had made.

He knew that he was going to give the first ones who could actually find their Ki passing grades, while the others would still need some practice.

In the end, the other students who couldn't find their Ki gave up while the others nearly passed out. "Finding this Ki is almost impossible!" Juane tried to catch his breathe after 'straining' himself whilst finding his Ki. "Mr. Goku actually gave us the same thing before, and so far Blake was the one who's Ki level rose." Weiss said. The other students tried to catch their breathe as well.

.

Unfortunately, the training had ended since they all have been doing for an hour now. "Okay so, Pyrrah, Ren, Blake and Yang has passing grades, since I sensed that their Ki level has raised. The others who weren't able to do so, just keep practicing at your dorms, I still won't give you failing grades at your first day of training." Goku smiled, this actually made the students sigh in relief since the other teachers were strict while Goku is nice and kind.

After training was dismissed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang went to him. "Mr. Goku, you said that you were going to train us how to sense Ki after we learn how to raise our own Ki right?" Weiss questioned.

"After that, that is where the real training starts." Goku smirked, he actually had plans for his students.

"You guys better be off to your next class." Goku told them,

"Oh! Yeah right, thanks for reminding us Mr. Goku! See ya'!" They said and they all left for class.

Goku actually stared at Blake, as she and her team went to their respective classes.

Goku knew something about Blake...

**A/N: Hey guys! So now that is Goku's first day being a trainer in Beacon Academy! Oh, don't worry there will be more in the next chapter and also some things that also happened in the RWBY series, if you know what I mean. Don't wanna be a spoiler so I'll end it here, BYE!**


	7. Similarities

**A/N: Hey! Yo, anyways about the last chapter with Blake. You know what I'm thinking right? Anyways, about the "Wolf Fang" I actually mispronounced it, it was supposed to be White Fang right? Sorry about that! Apparently, I won't be able to change it guys but let's just roll with it. At least I learned my mistakes, right? ****RIGHT?**

Goku decided to roam the city's streets once again, but this time in broad day-light. Professor Ozpin had given him a day off since he actually gave his students some assignments and now he had to check it all. He was going to guess that some isn't gonna pass this assignment he given them. Goku sighed, knowing that all of them are dependent on their weapons, and had no experience with combat fighting at all.

As Goku roamed the familiar streets of Vale city, he sensed four familiar Ki. Goku noticed this, and headed for the familiar Ki.

There were feminine voices that headed his way,

"How can I not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" A girl exclaimed with delight,

"There will be dances, braids, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and civilization in this event is simply BREATH-TAKING!" She then turned to Goku's direction,  
>and accidentally bumped into him.<p>

"HEY! Watch where your goi-" The girl was cutoff when she looked up and saw Goku, with a sheepish smile on his face.

It was Weiss, she blinked several times. "OH MY GOD! Mr. Goku! I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking to where I was going-" Weiss was cutoff.

"No, no! It's alright, I'm fine." Goku told her.

Weiss sighed in relief, she thought that Goku would give her a failing grade for bumping into one of the strongest fighters she had seen so far.

"Oh! Mr. Goku, how bout' you join us with our stroll sir?" Yang asked, a large smile on her face.

Goku thought about this, "Yeah that'll be fine. I'm actually just trying to get to know the place." Goku responded.

He and the girls began to walk towards the docks, "Anyways, Weiss your actually really good on making cool things and make it sound boring." Yang crossed her arms,  
>Weiss flinched at this, "QUIET YOU." She retorted.<p>

"Remind me again why were going on a Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said, tilting her head.

Ruby pinched her nose, "Ugh! It smells like fish." she groaned.

Goku was actually with her, it did smelled like fish so he also did what Ruby did. "I hear that the students from Vacule will be arriving on ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss stated, Goku and the three girls only blinked at this,  
>but they followed Weiss anyways.<p>

"She wants to spy on them so that she could have the upper-hand at the tournament." Blake told the others.

Weiss spun around, frustrated upon hearing this, "Ugh! You can't prove that." Weiss groaned.

Goku looked at the city, the people were probably placing banners around the streets with the sign, "WELCOME TO VALE" and some balloons and decors hanged from the posts of the streets.

"Whoa!" Ruby spotted something on the corner of her eye, Goku and the others looked to the direction she looked at. There she saw a police tape covered what seemed to be a dust shop, the shop's windows were shattered and there were the remains of bullets and shells that surrounded the shop itself.

Goku remembered this scene, he actually saved those hostages from these so called 'Wolf Gang", Ruby and her team went to check it out.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the investigators.

"Robbery, this was the second time to happen this week." One man said and went back to his business. Yang remembered this scene just like Goku, but she still didn't know that Goku was that man. Goku only kept quiet, not wanting any of the girls finding out about what happened some few nights ago.

Yang tried recalling what happened, while Goku watched the investigators do their business. "Hey, about that so called 'man' that the hostages said, do you think we'll be able to find him?" One asked, Goku looked up upon hearing this. "I don't really know, they said the his hair was straight up black, and that was all that they could recall and they weren't able to get the name of that man." The other one replied.

Goku sighed in relief, he's probably safe and he was still unknown, for now.

"Hey Mr. Goku!" Ruby suddenly called, which made Goku snap out from his deep thinking.

"Y-yeah Ruby?"

"What do you think about that mysterious man? What if maybe he's just like you?" Ruby asked.

Goku rubbed the side of his head,

"Mr. Goku, can you sense that man's Ki?" Blake asked. Goku began to panic in his mind, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

Goku then thought of a plan, "Well I didn't really see the man and I never got to sense any of his Ki so..." Goku said.

"Aww, just when I thought I was finally ahead of that man." Yang snapped her fingers, Goku only rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

They continued to listen to the investigator's conversation.

"Who needs that much dust?" One asked, the other only shrugged. "Dunno'" He said.

"You thinking maybe, White Fang?" The man asked again.

"I'm thinking we don't get payed enough." The other said as he removed his glasses.

Weiss crossed her arms, "Hmp! The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake then put her hand on her waists, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?!" Weiss then turned to Blake.

"I simply don't care of the criminally insane..." Weiss waved her hand.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, Their collection of misguided faunus..." Blake crossed her arms.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity from the face of the planet!"

"So then they're VERY misguided, either way that doesn't explain why would they rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale..."

Goku only stared at the two girls, a sweat formed on his forehead.

"Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy a few months ago, maybe it was him?" Ruby questioned the others.

"Torchwick..." Goku mumbled under his breathe.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."  
>Weiss stated.<p>

"Faunus?" Goku asked himself.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang responded.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Someone suddenly yelled from out of the blue, which made the five of them run back to the docks,

Goku suddenly sensed a weird Ki, level.

There was a boy who had tan skin, spiky light-blonde hair dark grey eyes ran on one of the ships. Goku spotted something on the boy, he had a tail.

Goku blinked, "What? A saiyan?" he asked himself. But he shook his head, if this boy is a Saiyan, then his power level should be completely different from the others. Although, he did sense that his Ki was different but the level of his Ki is just like the girls.

Then, the boy jumped over the ship, and went to the docks.

"Your no good stowaway!" One yelled at him.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught, but I'm a great stowaway!" The boy retorted, he was hanging on a post with his tail upside down eating a banana. Then, someone threw something at him, but he quickly dodged it.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." One of the investigators said, but then the boy threw the banana peeling right on his place, the man only growled. The light blonde-hair boy chuckled as he jumped a good distance from the guards, and he continue to ran to the girls' direction.

Then, the boy ran passed the girls. Goku was able to get a good look on him, so he could remember his Ki when they need to find him or anything.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said.

"QUICK! We have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed while she raised her finger then ran after the boy.

The others followed her, except Goku.

He stared at that boy, then compared his Ki to Blake's.

He noticed that the two of them had the same Ki...

**A/N: Hey guys! So lemme' guess, this chapter is long. Anyways, so this actually happened in Volume 1 episode 15 or The stray.**  
><strong>I actually cut some stuff here, and I probably cut this part. But if you did watch this episode and episode 16 then you might know what I have in mind... :3<strong>


	8. Blake's Secret

**A/N: Hello! So what chapter is this, nah I don't know anyways, like I said before, I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER! I am only practicing if you must know, now let's all just move along, nothing to see here.**

**.**

Goku shook his head, and instead followed the girls. They ran towards an alleyway, and ran down down the corners and avenues. When they ran towards the other corner, Goku heard a *THUMP*. The three girls went to check Weiss, then they saw her on the ground. Weiss looked up, and saw the light-blonde faunus ran on-top of the roofs. "No! He got away!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Let him go for now, I'm sure the police might catch him. And Weiss..." Goku said, then pointed at the girl she had stumbled on.

Weiss then jumped back in surprise,

There lay a girl with short curly orange hair, she wore a pink bow on top of her head, she had bright green eyes, she wore an old-fashioned blouse and short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She beamed, even though she lay on the floor.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted, the five only blinked.

"Uum... Hello." Ruby responded first.

"Uuh, are you... Okay?" Yang asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl replied with a cheery voice.

The five of them looked at each other then stared at the girl on the floor awkwardly. "Do you, wanna get up?" Yang asked once again. "Yes!" the girl nodded, still smiling. Goku only blinked at this, "Weird..." He mumbled.

The orange hair girl then jumped back up, then all of five of them stepped backwards all at once, avoiding the awkward girl. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She greeted. "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Weiss."

"I'm Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, then Blake gave a slight not-much-of-a-punch her in the arms.

"Oh! I'm Yang." She greeted.

"I'm Goku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny greeted the same sentence a while ago.

"You already said that." Weiss told her,

"So I did!" That's what all she said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said, and the five of them spun around. "Take care friend." Ruby waved at her, as she and the others were about to go back to the docks. "She was, weird..." Yang said. Goku stopped, "Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff went off to-" Weiss was cutoff when they saw Penny right in front of them. Actually, Goku was the only one who saw it coming. (HE CAN PREDICT THE FUTURE!)

"What did you call me?" Penny questioned. Yang sweat-dropped.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I definitely think you didn't heard me!" Yang apologized, while Weiss looked back at the direction Penny was before, then she looked back at Penny then back at the last direction completely confused.

"No, not you." Penny told her, which made Yang sigh in relief. Penny then stepped closer towards Ruby, "You..."

"I don't know... What I... Uuh." Ruby stammered, "You called me friend! Are you really my friend?" Penny questioned Ruby.

"Uum." Ruby then looked at the other girls what she was suppose to do.

The four of them made hand signs not to say 'yes', Goku just continued to stare at the four girls, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ruby then confronted Penny, "Yeah! Sure! Why not?" Ruby replied. The girls were then out of a sudden upside-down. Penny then giggled, "SENSATIONAL! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny cheered. "Wait, what?" Goku blinked.

"Was this what was it like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss while Weiss tried to shrub the dirt of her white clothes. "No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied

"So... What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight for the tournament!" Penny eagerly replied.

"Wait, your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss quite 'misheard'.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny placed her hand on her hand, like a soldier.

"Hmm. That sounds awesome." Goku said.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part..." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress..." Blake crossed her arms, once again.

"IT'S A COMBAT SKIRT..." Weiss crossed hers as well.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, and they both high-five.

"Wait a minute, if your in the tournament then you know that monkey-tailed, rapscallion?" Weiss grabbed Penny's shoulders. "The who?"

"The filthy faunus FROM THE BOAT!" Weiss then showed her a paper with the drawing of the boy, but a bit, 'messy'. Goku only face-palmed,

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake then stood up.

"Huh?!"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate!He's a person!" Blake nearly yelled at her. Weiss lets go of Penny, "Oh I'm sorry, should I stop referring a trashcan, as a trashcan?" Weiss pointed at the trashcan, "Or this lamp-post as a lamp-post?" Weiss then pointed at the lamp-post. Yang, Ruby and Goku gulped, knowing where this is going.

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law." Weiss retorted.

"Give him time, and he'll probably join those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss added.

Goku saw Blake's fist clench. "UUGH! You ignorant little BRAT!" Blake yelled at her, which made Weiss speechless.

Blake then started to walk away, but Weiss caught up with her. "How dare you talk to me like that?! I am our teammate!" Weiss yelled back at her.

"You are a judgmental little girl!" Blake yelled at her again.

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

Yang then went beside Ruby, "Uuh... Think we should probably go." Yang whispered in her ear, while the two began to argue. "Where are we going?" Penny then asked out of nowhere Ruby looked down, Yang shook her head and Goku only pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Back at Team RWBY's dorm...**

Team RWBY had went back to Beacon Academy, the two still arguing about the Faunus. Blake was defending the Faunus while Weiss argued about the White Fang and the Faunus that works there. Goku rubbed the back of his head, "I'll leave this with the two of you..." Goku said then disappeared. Yang and Ruby blinked at this, but then they focused back at Blake and Weiss.

Weiss and Blake still continue to argue, "I don't understand why this is calling such a problem..." Weiss said, "THAT IS THE PROBLEM." Blake retorted.

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity? Don't you?" Weiss argued.

"The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" She added.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU that force the White Fang through drastic measures!" Blake argued back at her. "People like me?!" Weiss asked. "YOUR DISCRIMINATORY!" Blake yelled. "I DON'T VICTIM!" Weiss yelled back at her.

There was a slight silence between the two, which made Yang and Ruby finally relax, but it wasn't for long. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why, I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss questioned. "It's because they been at war with my family for years, or as an actual blood shed. My grandfather's company has got a target on it's back painted for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was a child I watched family friends disappear. Court members executed, an entire train cart full of dust stolen..." Weiss tensed the word 'stolen' at the end of her statement.

"And everyday, my father would come home furious. And that made a very difficult childhood!" Weiss clenched her fists and slammed the desk as she stared out the window into the silent night. Ruby walked towards Weiss, and placed her hand on her shoulder as Ruby tried comforting her. "Weiss I-" She was suddenly cut off. "NO!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, AND MURDERERS!" Weiss yelled at Blake.

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yelled back, and made Weiss, Ruby and Yang speechless when they heard the word 'were' rang in their ears. Blake then realized what she said, "I...I..." Blake then ran off without warning.

"BLAKE WAIT! Come back!" Ruby wanted to catch up with her, but she was already out of sight in an instant.

There was silence that filled the room.

.

Blake ran towards the statue of Beacon. A hunter which held his sword up high, and the other huntress the same as well. She then looked down towards the Grimm statue.

Blake slowly reached her head, and began to untie the bow on her head, which revealed a pair of cat ears. "I knew you would look better without the bow." Blake spun around and saw that light blonde-hair boy.

.

Meanwhile, Goku watched from the distance, he now knew what Blake was hiding. She was a Faunus.

Goku then walked back to his dorm,

Knowing that he will deal with this later on...

**A/N: YO! Yep, another cliffhanger I guess? Maybe? Nah whatever anyways, not much to say as well so I'll just say that SEE YA' GUYS LATER!**


	9. Our 'Little' Secret

**A/N: Hello! Well anyways, about that shipping that I was talking about, it's not exactly gonna be 'shipping' but just like someone had a little crush on someone so how's that? And let's just get with the chapter now...**

**.**

After what Goku saw last night, what could stop his curiosity? He went back to the streets of Vale, and since it was a weekend he can once again roam the streets just like yesterday. Although, ever since that night, he wasn't able to sense Blake's Ki and just like his curiosity he went to find Blake.

Then, three familiar energy approached him.

"Blake!" One called.

"Blaakee!" The other one called.

"Blake! Where are you?!"

"Blake!"

"Weiss your not helping!" One said.

Goku realized the three girls. "Oh, you know what might be able to help? The police." Weiss said. "Uugh! Weiss!" Ruby groaned and crossed her arms. "It was just an idea!" Weiss retorted. "Yeah, bad one..." Ruby said as she continued to walk but then she bumped into Goku. "Ow!" Ruby rubbed her head trying to ease the pain, then she looked up and saw their trainer.

"So, this was the second time we bumped into each other huh?" Goku asked.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss blinked in unison. "Mr. Goku! Why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"I'm here for the same reason as well. Your teammate Blake." Goku replied.

The three girls looked at each other, "Lemme' guess. You sensed that her Ki was missing since then?" Yang asked. Goku nodded.

"Weiss and Blake were arguing last night, when she said that 'they' were tired of being pushed around, she ran away. And she wasn't able to go back home since then." Ruby stated in a sad tone.

"About your friend Blake, I think I know what she was hiding." Goku said.

The girls then looked at each other, then looked down.

"But actually, I don't exactly know what a 'Faunus' is..." Goku rubbed the back of his head. The girls' head quickly shot up, their jaws wide open. "Wait, you don't know what a Faunus is ALL ALONG?" Weiss questioned. Goku nodded, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I don't actually care if someone had cat ears or tail, I actually care of how they live their life, not their appearance..." Goku said, which made Weiss looked down for some reason.

"Mr. Goku, you said that you also came to find Blake right?" Yang wanted to correct herself.

Goku nodded.

"Then this should be much easier! We can find Blake in a flash!" Ruby had a large smile on her face.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle, "Well we'll see."

"Oh, and by the way, it's your friend here Penny." Goku said and pointed behind them. As they turned around to Goku's direction Weiss came face to face with Penny, which made her jump back trying to avoid her. "Hello Weiss! Your hair looks great today!" Penny greeted with her usual, 'weird' but cheery attitude. "AAAH! PENNY, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" She asked instead of answering Ruby's 'question'.

"Were looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"Oh! You mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said. The girls blinked in confusion, except for Goku. "Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked. "Didn't your trainer said so?" Penny asked and pointed at Goku. Goku only shrugged when the girls looked at him. Then out of a sudden, a wind gushed past them and a desert bush rolled past them. "What... The... Heck?" Goku mumbled as he looked at the 'bush' jump past them.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked. "We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Ruby said. "That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny said, and place her hands on her waist with confidence. "T-that's really nice of you Penny, but w-were okay! Right guys?" Ruby looked over to the girls but when she went to glance to them they were out of sight.

Goku was the only one who saw slowly slip away like a lizard and ran away. Goku only face-palmed leaving him, Ruby and 'Penny' with them. Then the same bush rolled past them which made Goku face-palm even more. "It sure is windy today." Penny said. "You don't say..." Goku sighed.

**Meanwhile, with Blake and Sun.**

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, his hands rested on the back of his head. "I still don't believe that the White Fang are behind these robberies." Blake replied.  
>"They never needed that much dust before." Blake added. "What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there, right?" Sun asked. "The only thing is I have no idea where that would be." Blake responded.<p>

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlis." Sun placed his hands on his chin.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"HUGE!Big Schnee company crater." Sun extended his arms, showing how 'large' the shipment should be.

"You sure?" Blake made sure.

**Meanwhile,**

"Thanks anyways!" Yang said to one of the owners of a bookstore. "This is hopeless." Yang mumbled, but loud enough for Weiss to hear it. Instead, she didn't respond.

"You really don't care if we find her do you?" Yang asked.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do! I'm just worried of what she's going to say when were going to find her." Weiss said, looking down. "The Innocent never run Yang."  
>Weiss added. Yang followed Weiss instead.<p>

Back at Ruby, Goku and Penny.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes Penny." Ruby replied.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Ye- w-well... I'm not Weiss is." Ruby responded as they continue to follow Goku, who was trying to find a way for Penny to be quiet. Actually Penny was more louder than Goku was when he was still a kid. "Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked again. "Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby replied.

"But why?"

Ruby groaned, "Well you see, Blake might not be what we thought she was."

"IS SHE A MAN?" Penny asked, which made Goku almost barf._ "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell..."_ Goku thought in his head. "No no Penny, she's a... I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby replied.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said. "Me too..." Ruby replied as they continued to walk.

**Later, that night. (WOW, night already?)**

Blake watched above from a crates of Dust. "Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, which made Blake turn to him. "Not really, they've offloaded the crates from the boat, and now they're just seating there." Blake replied. "Cool, I stole you some food." Sun said, which made Blake frown at him. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked. "Hey, were you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, which made Blake frown even more.

"Ok too soon." Sun mumbled, then suddenly a strong gush of air tried to push them off the crates. When they looked up, they saw a beam of light, and what seemed to be a plane. The plane landed onto the ground, and suddenly a member of the White Fang came out.

"Oh no...", Blake mumbled. "Is it them?" Sun asked. "Yes, it's them..." Blake replied as they glanced at the wolf sign at the back of their suits. Then, other Faunuses walked out of the plane. "Alright, grab the tow cables." One ordered them.

"You really didn't think that they were behind it, do you?" Sun asked Blake, "No I just... Deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake responded.

"HEY! What's the hold up?" A man then yelled.

"Were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace?" A man with bright orange-hair yelled at the Faunus.

"This isn't right... The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake stated and grabbed her Gambol Shroud that hung from her back.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Sun asked, but Blake ignored him and jumped off the crate and ran towards the man. She stopped, at a crate to eavesdrop for a while.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash!" The man yelled at the Faunus, then Blake went behind him and placed her blade at the throat of the man. "What the- Aww for..."

"NOBODY MOVE!" She yelled at her fellow Faunus. Then, the White Fang surrounded her and drew out their weapons, "Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." The man told her with no fear in his voice at all.

Then, Blake removed her bow from her head, and revealed a pair of cat ears. "BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG, Why are you aiding this scum?!" She questioned them, which made them lower their weapons slightly. "Ahahaww, kid. Didn't you get the mimmo?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?!" She then questioned the bright-orange hair man. "The White Fang and I are joining in at a joint business venture together" The man had a mischievous smile on his face. "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded, and squeezed the blade closer to the man's throat. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." He smiled deviously as another plane appeared on top of them.

The man used this distraction, and used his cane and pulled the trigger which caused a large explosion.

Blake tried to gain conscious when the man shot another one on Blake, but she quickly back-flipped to avoid getting hit. The man shoot several more shots at here, which she tried to dodged. Then Blake jumped back, then ran towards a crate for cover.

"Here kitty-kitty." The man taunted, when suddenly a banana peeling landed on his face. Which made him groan and look up then he saw Sun who was about jump on him.

After Sun landed on him, he back-flipped a good distance from him. "Leave her alone." He yelled, Then a bunch of other Faunus jumped from the plane to aid the brightly orange hair man. Then, Sun was surrounded by the White Fang. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?" The man asked as one of the Faunus charged at him. The first one threw his sword at him, which he dodged and punched him, another came from behind, then he kicked him and then rolled to the side to avoid the others attack.

Sun drew his nun-chucks and swung his nun-chucks which probably made the others flip upon contact. Sun, then rid of the last remaining Faunus with a slam onto the ground and he then kicked the Faunus.

The orange-hair man growled as he lifted his cane and tried to shoot Sun, when he shot him, he deflected it with his nun-chucks which created a large smoke that surrounded them. Then Blake, jumped from the smoke, "HE'S MINE!" She yelled then dashed at him with her Gambol Shroud. She dashed to the side to where he wasn't able to deflects and dashed again trying to slash him. She did this multiple times which the man dodged each incoming hit, then Blake lost her guard and the man took the chance and hit her with his cane as he chuckled. When Blake was out by the last hit which the man gave her, Sun ran into the action.

He swung his nun-chucks at him, and eventually turned into a high-caliber nun-chucks.(WOOT?) He used the momentum of the swing and tried shooting the man. The man dodged this but barely, Sun continued to do this, and eventually Blake once again dashed in action. She slashed him with her blade, and the man was pushed back by the momentum of her blades.

The man then spotted a crate, he then shot the crate, which fell to the ground. Sun and Blake tried to dodge the incoming crate as they soon parted. Sun then stumbled on his footing and eventually was left laying on the ground.

Then, the man was about to pull the trigger on him while Sun tried to get up. When he pulled the trigger, he was jettisoned to the side. When the man looked to the side he saw Goku with his hand raised.

Goku had just shot a Ki blast at the man which made him groan in pain.

Goku then dashed towards the man, which the man started to shoot him, but Goku easily dodged this and when he finally reached him, he then punched him in the guts.  
>The man was thrown at that punch and eventually hit the crates behind him. He held his stomach, probably groaning in pain. "You AGAIN?!" He struggled.<p>

Goku only stared at him, a slight smirk on his face. "M-Mr. Goku?!" Blake stood up and saw their trainer.

"The next time something like this happens, don't go running off..." Goku said, which made Blake blush a bit.

Then, Ruby and Penny ran towards Blake. "BLAKE!" They called, which Blake turn to the direction she was being called.

"You alright kid?" Goku asked, as he helped Sun up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sun thanked him.

After the man probably recovered, he tried standing up, his hand still holding his abdomen. "You'll pay for that." He said, which made Goku glare at him.

"I don't know how you were able to avoid that crowd of officers back then, but I'm gonna make sure you never do that again..." He continue glaring at him.

The girls looked at Goku, he knew about what happened at the Dust shop?! The girls then came to realization,

Then, other planes then came, and they began to shoot bullets at Goku. As the bullets finally hit the ground, Goku only stood there, not flinching a bit.

He dodged all the bullets like the speed of light. In Goku's point of view, the bullets were coming at him in slow motion, which makes it easy for him to dodge. Back at Ruby's point of view, they couldn't even see Goku, just the aftermath of the bullets. After the ricochet, Goku stood there like nothing happened at all. There were hardly any blood-stains on his clothes and he was completely fine and in one piece.

He lifted his hands, and then shot Ki blasts at them.

When the blasts hit the planes, they crash-landed onto the ground. There weren't any casualties, so nobody was harmed during the crash.

When the Vale Police Department noticed this, they immediately ran towards the place. Yang and Weiss noticed the sudden sirens, so they followed the police to the crates.

Not too long, helicopters followed the sudden explosion and what they saw shocked them. A man standing in the middle of the chaos, as if nothing happened to him.

The girls stared at Goku in awe, they saw everything that happened.

Then all of a sudden Goku disappeared from mid-air. He used Instant Transmission to escape the area, not to be further known to the public.

The police got in time, and Yang and Weiss with them.

"BLAKE!" Yang called and they ran towards her, then gave her a bear hug.

Weiss came last, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake told her.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked, which made Blake look down.

"12 hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this." Weiss stated.

"And in that 12 hours I decided, that I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"You said that your not one of them anymore right?"

"N-no, well I haven't been since I was young-" She was cutoff.

"NO. I don't want to hear it." Weiss told her.

"All I want to know is that if something big comes up, you come to your teammates. And not some... Someone else." Weiss told her.

"Of course." Blake smiled, which made Weiss smile as well.

"Hey, where's Mr. Goku?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..." Blake replied. Yang and Weiss stared at them, Goku was with them?

As the police tried to arrest the White Fang, Blake looked at Ruby,

.

"We should keep this our little secret."

**A/N: Yo! So that's the end of the chapter guys! Hope you liked it, and that secret of Blake and the others. Oh and about Penny they never got to see it, but I'll make sure that the others does see this. Anyways, that's all guys!**


	10. Revealed

**A/N: Hello! So, this is like the aftermath after Roman was captured but their plan will still be going on in this one. Anyways, about Penny though we'll deal with her later. Now, LET'S START.**

**_._**

**_Vale Police Department..._**

Roman sat on a lone chair in the containment room.

"Uugh..." He groaned, probably bored out of his mind. Suddenly, a large explosion erupted from the outside, and the door exploded as well which made Roman try to duck for cover. "What in the world..." He mumbled. As the smoke tried clearing, there was a girl with black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes. Once the smoke cleared,  
>Roman recognized the girl.<p>

"Aah. Cinder, what took you so long?" Roman asked with his usual devilish smile.

"Oh Roman. It's only been an hour after the interruption of that plan of yours." The Cinder replied.

**_Back at Beacon Academy..._**

Team RWBY were probably trying to find their trainer, Goku. Although, he was nowhere to be found. "Do you guys have any idea where Mr. Goku went?" Ruby asked the others,  
>sweat rolled down her forehead.<p>

"We tried looking everywhere... But so for nothing..." Weiss relied, panting as well.

Then Yang yawned, "I don't know guys. How bout' we find him tomorrow morning. We can still roam the school since it's Sunday, and besides were pretty beat up trying to find Blake last night." The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Fine. But first thing in the morning we try and find him." Ruby said and the girls nodded all at once.

Team RWBY went back to the dorm that they had shared, but they couldn't stop thinking about what happened to their trainer.

Their minds were filled with questions that weren't answered. Though, they closed their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

_**The Next Day...**_

The sun shone through the window, and reached Ruby's soft cheeks. She tried opening her eyes, and once she did she was probably blinded by the sun.

"AAH!" She groaned and fell down from her bed landing face first onto the floor. The rest of the girls heard the sudden *BUMP* and they shot up in surprise.

"What the, RUBY! You okay?" Yang's sister mode kicked in and she quickly got up and went to Ruby who's face is probably throbbing. Ruby sat up, and rubbed her face trying to ease the pain. "Sorry for waking you up guys, it's just the sun..." She struggled speaking since she was rubbing her face, but the girls got what she meant.

Blake and Weiss got up from their slumber, "Now that we're all up, we should probably find Mr. Goku..." Weiss stretched her hands.

"Right." They all said in unison, they quickly took a brisk shower, got into their usual combat clothes and went to find their trainer. "I still can't stop thinking of what happened last night." Ruby said. "Yeah, me too." Yang said as well.

"I wonder where he could be by now..." Weiss mumbled, as they searched the school to find their trainer.

Team RWBY searched the entire school, outside and inside. So far, no luck.

The team met up in the garden, "Have any luck?" Yang asked.

"No..." The others replied.

"UUUGH! Were never gonna find him!" Ruby groaned and sat on the bench frustrated.

"Who says who?" A voice suddenly asked from behind which made the girls spun around.

There stood their teacher, Goku.

"WHAT THE-" Ruby stood up, surprised that Goku was suddenly right at their back. "MR. GOKU!" The girls then all yelled in unison,

"So, you girls have been looking for me?" Goku asked.

The girls nodded in unison.

"Mr. Goku! We have so much to ask what happened last night and the-" Weiss was cutoff. "I'll answer your questions later, but now I have something to tell you." Goku stated, his once cheery attitude turned to straight up seriousness. The girls looked at each other in confusion.

.

The girls sweat-dropped, they have never seen their teacher like this. Goku stared them down, drilling holes in every bone in their body, disabling them to move not even an inch. They were probably shaking, which Goku can tell cause since he's eyes are like supernatural, he can see them shaking.

"U-Uh... M-Mr. Goku. W-What is i-it y-you wanted t-to tell u-us?" Ruby stammered, struggling to complete a sentence.

For the girls, Goku did look menacing when he was straight up seriousness.

Goku only sighed, "I need you to listen to me carefully..."

The girls nodded.

"About what happened last night," Goku said.

There was a slight silence that filled the air around them,

"I'm not a Hunter, I don't even come from here. I came from another universe," Goku stated. The girls blinked at him, Came from another universe? Although this had to be true, since Goku never showed any joking tone or anything, they only stayed quiet continuing listening to him.

"I don't know how, or why I came here. Actually, I'm not even human."

The girls were shocked to hear this, "Wait. So you mean, your a Faunus?" Blake asked. "Well no, I'm a Saiyan." He responded.

"A Saiyan?" Yang asked.

"A Saiyan is an alien race if you'd put it that way. The Saiyan would send their troops to other planets to destroy and take over the world, I was meant to the same as well..." Goku stated. The girls tensed up a bit, hearing the word 'destroy' and 'take over'.

"Although, when I was still a baby I hit my head and forgot all about doing that and that's why the world I came from wasn't destroyed." Goku concluded. The girls relaxed their muscles, relieved that their trainer wasn't here to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet like 'some' Faunus. (I DON'T DESPISE THE FAUNUS!)

"So, Mr. Goku, your from another universe?" Ruby asked once more. Goku calmly nodded.

"Are you trying to go back?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I can't actually find a way back but for the mean time, I'm your trainer am I?" He replied, his attitude turning back to his cheery one.

The girls beamed, and nodded all at once.

**.**

**A/N: Hey! Yep, so this is practically a short chapter because their isn't much happening but the next one will be the same with the others I hope so. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it's short.**


	11. Food Fight

**A/N: Hey, just a short note though. For a couple days I wasn't able to update though, well that's cause I'm busy doing stuff with my other accounts. And I also won't be able to update daily though. Anyways, moving on...**

**.**

Goku was in the training area of Beacon, the wind calmly passed by him, Team RWBY and the other students were chilling out before their second semester starts tomorrow, for the meantime Goku was thinking of a way to do with his students since only a few had mastered their Ki. He was thinking deeply, thinking how to get these students to master each of their Ki. They were all still reliable in their weapons, to them, they felt unharmed or naked without it.

This was harder than Goku thought, but since these kids were humans the only choice is to make them practice this everyday. This could be much easier if Goku's students were like Gohan. Speaking of Gohan, Goku ended up thinking about what happened to his home. Are they alright? Are they still wandering where he could've gone? Are there other threats that threatened the earth? It was taking a long time for the Kais to find a way to get Goku back, and it's merely a month since then.

Goku sighed, he gotta relax his mind.

"Training should do..." He said to himself, and started to train. Although, the gravity around here is just as normal as in earth and so is the atmosphere, this should be a Natural training.

He ended up meditating instead, since he has been training in the same atmosphere since he was still a child.

He began focusing, trying to find a way to surpass his Super Saiyan form.

And he began to think, is it possible that he could reach Super Saiyan "3"?

Somehow something interrupted his meditating. Goku shook his head, and got up. "What the..." He muttered as he tried to sense something.

He felt Team RWBY's Ki approaching him, which made him wonder.

"Mr. Goku!" Ruby then greeted, which Goku replied with a smile.

"Could you give us some pointers before semester starts tomorrow?" Yang asked, "Sure!" Goku replied with his usual Son Grin.

**_Time-skip_**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were still in the training area, which made Goku wonder. "Mr. Goku, about what you said a week ago..." Ruby said.

Goku blinked at this, "If you ever did find a way to get back to your universe, will you really leave us?" Ruby asked.

Goku only stared at the girls, but the girls stared back. Both locked their eyes at each other.

"Yeah, of course I'd have to leave this place." Goku replied.

"But since there was a way to get back, then there also would be a way to get to your universe." Goku smiled.

This made the girls beamed, well that could be true. If Goku ever did find a way back to his universe, then he could use that to vist Ruby's universe if he wanted to.

"Cool!" Yang cheered. "Well, see ya' later Mr. Goku! We better be off to our next class!" Ruby bid farewell, as she and her team then went to their respective classes,

_**Time-skip (again)**_

It was the end of class and the girls began to have their snacks in the canteen. Meanwhile, Blake was sketching what seemed to be a 'story' when suddenly Yang scooted,  
>near her seat and asked, "Whatcha' doing?".<p>

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake replied, and closed the book. Then, a grape was thrown over Yang which she caught with her mouth. She then looked to Blake, "Lame." She said. Team JNPR were with them, having their snacks as well, Nora chuckled.

Then, she threw another grape at Yang which she caught once again, "MHM!" She then threw a thumbs up. Then a giant book landed onto their table, then Ruby cleared her throat to get the attention of her team and friends. "Sisters, friends! Weiss..." She greeted. Then a "HEY!" was heard from Weiss, although Ruby only ignored this and began to continue.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby stated,

"This ought be good." Yang said as she listened to Ruby, then caught a cherry which Nora threw at her.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun everyone has ever had! EVER!" She stated.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss then placed her hands on her waists. Ruby then made a peace sign with her hands, "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, "I'm talking about kicking the semester with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed her index finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a YANG. Eh, guys. Am I right?" Yang joked which obviously failed, then an apple was thrown at her face which made Nora "BOO" and Yang growl at her.

"But guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving at the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great! But,  
>classes start tomorrow which is why I taken the time to schedule series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby beamed.<p>

"I don't know if I should be proud, or scared of what you had in store." Weiss said, frowning slightly at Ruby suspiciously.

Yang growled, and threw a green apple at the students who threw the apple at her.

"I don't know." Blake sighed, "Think I might sit this one out." She added.

"Sit out or not I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss stated. "I GOT IT!" A girl yelled, which made Yang throw her hands up.

Weiss stood up, "I for one think that-" She was suddenly cutoff when a pie was thrown at her. The team looked at Team JNPR which they were across the table, Nora pointed at Ren which made him pinch the bridges of his nose.

Meanwhile, Goku was frolicking around the school and happened to be outside of the cafeteria. "Man, tomorrow will be the first day of the second semester, this should be more stressing..." Goku sighed as he continued to stroll the Academy. Then, he saw Sun with a teenage boy with light-blue hair. "Hey Sun!" he called out, which made him look to his direction. Sun then waved at Goku and ran towards him. "Mr. Goku!" He greeted.

"Hey Sun, and who's this boy your with?" Goku asked, and looked at the boy with light-blue hair, he had dark blue eyes, he wore a white dress shirt with a black tie underneath his red jacket with a wide, upturned collar with a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. Goku thought that this kid was wanting to look, "cool".

"Oh! This is Neptune, he's a friend of mine. Neptune, this is Mr. Goku!" He greeted Neptune to Goku which he waved at.

"Anyways, I'm showing Neptune here the students around here. I gotta say, the students here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun rubbed the back of his head when he looked at Neptune "None taken..." He replied.

Although, Goku wasn't paying attention to them when he suddenly saw Juane who was launched to the window. he watched awkwardly as Juane slowly slid from the window.

"Yeah. You could... Say that..." Goku said, but wasn't looking at the two boys.

"See ya' later Mr. Goku!" Sun said as they continued with their conversation and left Goku awkwardly staring at Juane.

Goku then saw the students throw food at each other, but then started dropping it and began to ran. Then, a gush of students ran outside of the cafeteria. "What... The heck...Is... Happening..." He mumbled as he then looked back inside the cafeteria and saw Nora standing on top of tables which were topped over each other. He also saw her team doing the same as well.

He could hear her laugh with her hands on her waist which showed a bit of a conquer like attitude.

He looked over to the side and saw Ruby and her team,

Goku actually knew where this was going, Team JNPR then began to throw watermelons at Team RWBY. Then, Yang grabbed two turkeys and stuffed her hand inside them with a back-flip and then started smashing the watermelons with her 'weapon' of choice. Then, Blake jumped above her and rolled once having contact on the ground. Along her roll she grabbed two long French Bread and began to ran which Yang followed. Blake first slashed an incoming watermelon, and Yang did the same as another came. She then threw her turkeys across the cafeteria and eventually Juane made contact with it and was thrown towards a wall. Pyrrah tried avoiding the second turkey by back-flipping to the side.

She also grabbed a French Bread along the way, the Blake dashed at her which made Pyrrah slide back. She then charged at Blake, which Blake blocked with her two French Bread, the two girls stared for a moment trying to overwhelm the other. Then Pyrrah spun to avoid being whelmed by Blake, but Blake then jumped to the side to confront Blake with her Bread Blake tried landing her Bread on Pyrrah which she dodged by back-flipping, and she tried to fight back which was also dodged by Blake.

Though, Blake quickly jumped upwards and threw her French Bread at Pyrrah, but Pyrrah dodged this and the Bread eventually broke into two pieces. As Blake tried to land onto the floor Pyrrah took this opportunity and dashed at Blake and slashed her with the French Bread. Blake was thrown back at the force Pyrrah had given her she then grabbed the Bread and then threw it at Blake hoping to make a combo but Yang blocked this, and blocked the second incoming bread as well but was thrown off by the third incoming bread.

Ruby then grabbed a tray and then slide on the table making the plates, spoons and forks jump to the side upon contact with the sliding tray. As Ruby came closer, she threw back an incoming Bread which was thrown at her back at Pyrrah but dodged this, then Ruby jumped onto another tray and jumped with the tray still onto her foot and hoping that it would come upon contact with Pyrrah. Pyrrah crossed her arms in front of her trying to lessen the contact with the tray but was thrown back by the force. Ruby then back-flipped, but Ren then dashed towards her but then Ruby spun towards the side revealing Weiss behind her.

Weiss was holding a ketchup, she then slammed it into a floor creating a wall of ketchup charging towards Ren. Ren's grip on the floor went loose and he then stumbled as he dashed towards Weiss and hit a table and began to fly everywhere, Nora jumped onto one table enabling her to jump further upwards. She then grabbed a bar which hung beside a column. The bar broke and Nora jumped back down, she then impaled the end of the bar with a watermelon which formed a hammer like figure she then charged towards Weiss and brought down her hammer towards Weiss, but Ruby went in front of Weiss and she instead was hit and thrown off.

Weiss rolled to the side, grabbing a Sword Fish. She then dashed towards Nora and slashed her which made Nora sent flying back, although she regained her balance and landed onto the floor she jumped towards Weiss and tried landing her hammer onto her but was blocked by Weiss' sword fish, Nora then spun her hammer and made contact with Weiss and she was sent flying towards a column which then broke into debris. It was brought down by the gravity and Weiss with this, Ruby regained conscious and caught Weiss before she hit the floor. "Weiss, WEISS! Don't leave me, NOOOO!" She screamed as the column made contact with the floor and debris were sent flying everywhere.

Then, Yang then dashed and stuffed her hands inside two turkeys once again and began to run towards Ren, then Ren then grabbed two celery and ran towards Yang, Yang then threw a kick at Ren but was blocked by Ren's celery Yang then threw a punch at Ren which he ducked Yang then threw a kick at him which he dodged Yang then punched him in the gut but didn't caused any damage which made Ren spun around and fight back. He then threw his celery at Yang but she spun around and finally landed a punch on his face, Ren went down then Yang uppercut him and Ren was flying into the air.

Ren was still conscious then threw the celery at Yang, but she then jumped up and jabbed Ren downwards which made Ren crashing towards the ground creating a high frequency sound as tables and plates were sent flying everywhere by the impact Yang then landed back on the ground but was greeted by Nora's hammer. Yang jumped back but Nora continued dashing towards her, she then brought her hammer down which Yang dodged and dashed at Nora and so did Nora. Yang tried landing a punch on her, but Nora brought her hammer upwards with a huge amount of force which made Yang fly up onto ceiling and created a hole and continued into the sky.

Goku looked up and saw Yang still in the skies, "I think the humans here can't fly..." Goku said to himself.

Blake regained consciousness and back-flipped to avoid the falling debris on her. She then grabbed a long sausages and spun around and threw it at Nora which was thrown off and landed onto a drinking machine. She then grabbed the can and threw it at Blake and exploded, Blake was thrown back but back-flipped and tried avoiding each can Nora continued throwing the soda cans at Blake and Blake continued dodging this. Meanwhile, Pyrrah regained consciousness and noticed the cans that surrounded her she then slammed her fist into the ground and electric surge then went into the ground which made the cans float in the air._(Is this Telekinesis? I'll call it Telekinesis for now guys)_ She then controlled the floating cans and threw her hands forwards into Blake's direction.

Blake wasn't able to dodge the army of soda cans and eventually got hit by each one. Pyrrah then summoned another army of soda cans at Blake which sent her into the wall and got hit by the cans and eventually sent flying back onto the floor. Ruby regained consciousness as well, and frowned.

She then dashed towards Team JNPR with all she had, creating a large force of wind in her wake. Eventually, the soda cans were carried away by the tornado that Ruby created Ruby dashed and even the tables and plates were carried by Ruby's tornado. Team JNPR watched in awe, never seeing something like this happened before.

Ren and Juane regained consciousness and saw the incoming tornado Ruby was making, Ruby dashed at them and then turned into somewhat a comet and dashed passed Ren and Juane. They were carried away by the tornado and so was Nora and Pyrrah. Ruby stopped near a wall, and the force then hit the wall creating a huge crack.

Goku watched as Ruby jumped upwards avoiding her own tornado. Team JNPR then made contact into the wall and so did the plates and cans and tables. Team JNPR were then being splashed with food and liquid as the tornado made contact with the wall. After the tornado had finished it's havoc along the cafeteria, Team JNPR were covered with food and liquid. Ruby then landed onto the floor, and Team JNPR slid off the wall.

Goku then sensed Glynda's Ki rampaging into the cafeteria. Then, she raised her hand and all the tables and plates then flew up, and went into each of their positions before the food fight happened. As the last table was finally in place, Glynda confronted the girls and adjusted her eye glasses.

"Children please, do not play with your food." She scolded.

Team JNPR and Team RWBY were covered with debris and food, then Yang went back into the ground and landed onto a table eventually breaking it.

The two teams began to laugh at their mischief, Glynda growled at this but then Professor Ozpin placed his hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"Let it go." He calmly told Glynda.(FROZEN!)

Glynda only sighed, "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world..."

"And they will be." Professor Ozpin replied as he and Glynda watched Team RWBY and Team JNPR laugh at each others appearances.

"So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin then removed his hand on Glynda's shoulder, knowing that she was already calm as well.

"After all. It isn't a role they'll have forever..." Ozpin then stated as he then left the cafeteria.

After the mayhem, Team RWBY and Team JNPR then exited the cafeteria, "Man. We really should clean ourselves." Juane chuckled, "Yeah." the others agreed at this.

Then, they bumped into Goku. "Oh! Mr. Goku!" Ruby exclaimed as she was the one who bumped into their trainer.

Goku looked at the two teams. Team JNPR was covered with so much food while Team RWBY was lesser.

"What interesting fight back there." Goku smiled, the two teams then looked at each other then laughed and so did Goku.

This was indeed a fun way to enjoy the day before first day of the second semester starts...


	12. A Plan

**~Hello guys! Yeah, for the last couple days I haven't updated well THAT'S CAUSE WON'T LET ME LOGIN FOR SOME REASON. It's like, everytime I press on the login button there was some kind of error and I wasn't able to check my account! And this chapter is at the second episode of volume 2 of the series RWBY if you must know. Anyways here's the twelfth chapter! Sorry for the wait,**

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in Beacon, well not exactly. Team RWBY were stressing out with their second semester, but not only the students are stressed out, even the Professors of Beacon are being stressed as well and especially for our orange hero friend of ours. Goku was still thinking of a way to do with his students and now that it is the second semester he has to bring something new up too.<p>

Goku's mind is being compressed as if he's mind was being filled with cement.

"Uugh. This has to be the worst day of my life." Goku groaned,

Suddenly, a strong gush of air passed by him and he looked up. There were jets and planes that surrounded the castle of Beacon. "Wow, I have to say, those jets do look awesome." Goku said, while he crossed his arms. He then shook his head, his training session will start in about an hour now.

"Oh Kami..." Goku sighed.

_**TIME SKIP!(It's becoming a habit...)**_

_At the Library..._

Team RWBY were in the library, just chillaxing all the while. Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake had cards in their hand, then there was a playing board that sat on the middle of the table.

"Hmm... Alright..." Ruby mumbled with herself, thinking of some kind of tactic.

"YANG XIAO LONG PREPARE YOUR KINGDOM FOR BATTLE!" Ruby pointed at Yang.

"Bring it on!" Yang retorted back.

"I deploy, THE ATLESIAN AIR FLEET!" Ruby yelled while standing up and raising her cards.

Yang gasped.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby made the impression of an eagle flying over an imaginary... Thing.

Yang pointed at Ruby,"YOU FIEND!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby smirked, but was quickly wiped away when Yang chuckled.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my TRAP CARD!" Yang smirked and showed her card which show a picture of a large bird that hovered over a small man.

Ruby squealed. "GIANT NEVERMORE!" Yang stood up and slammed the table. "If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby pointed at Yang.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang retorted.

Meanwhile Team JNPR were reading some books, though they were distracted by Yang and Ruby's board game. They could still hear Yang and Ruby still battling in an imaginary battle field.

"HAH!"

"NOOO! My Fearless Soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them are probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are DOUBLED this round thanks to the Mistral trade route."

"BAH!"

"Oh! And what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

"BAH!BAH! I SAY!" Papers were then seen being thrown out to Team JNPR.

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand!"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" Ruby shouted at her sister.

"Nooo..." Ruby sighed in defeat as she planted her face on the table. "Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang reminded Weiss.

"I have, absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said.(A/C:I agree with her though...)

"Look it's easy!" Yang said as she scooted next to Weiss and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Your playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus!"  
>Yang explained as Weiss stared at her in confusion, "That sound dumb." Weiss said. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge- OH!OH! Resourceful Raider!" Yang then viewed each of Weiss' cards.<p>

"See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet, and put it in your hand!" Yang explained to Weiss, while Ruby kept on repeating "nooo".

"Okay...?" Weiss still couldn't make out what she had put herself into.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against Natural Hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang added. "Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang pointed at Weiss, with a bit of a threat like attitude. "And that means?" Weiss still couldn't get what she had put herself into._ (A/C: I CAN REPEAT STUFF!)_

"YOU'RE JUST THREE MOVES AWAY FROM CONQUERING REMNANT!" Ruby continued to cry while helping Weiss.

Then, what seemed to be a lightning that struck out of nowhere Weiss stood up and began to laugh maniacally, "YES FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES, COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES! AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS!" Then suddenly Yang interrupted her, "Trap card." Yang said while Weiss didn't get what that card meant.

Yang then shuffled the playing board, "Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said while smirking. "I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss' eyes then began to water with tears just like Ruby as she sat down on her seat once again. "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together!" Ruby told her as she jumped into Weiss' lap. "SHUT UP, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Weiss yelled at her even though she hugged her back.

"Alright Blake, your up." Yang then looked over to Blake who was thinking deeply.

"Huh? Oh! Uum... Sorry, what am I doing?" Blake was interrupted with her daydreaming.

"Your playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang reminded Blake.

"Right..." Blake said as she then stared at her cards, then Juane stood up.

"Hey! Can I play?" Juane asked the four girls.

"Sorry Juane we've already got four people." Ruby told him.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss added, "Uuh, you attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago."  
>Yang told Weiss. "Hmph!" Weiss groaned. "Bring it on Ice Queen!" Juane taunted Weiss, <em>(AC: ELSAAA! 3)_

Meanwhile Goku went to the library where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were in. He wanted to at least read some books though, and try to learn something even if he didn't have any education at all, but that doesn't mean Goku can't read right? RIGHT? Goku sighed as he walked into the halls of each corners of the library, he sensed eight familiar Ki but he didn't want to talk to his students right now cause he just wants to do something reading.

Ruby was still crying over her fallen Air Fleet when she spotted their trainer Goku just walking past them. Ruby stopped crying and then looked up at Goku's direction who didn't seem to notice them at all. "MR. GOKU!" Ruby shouted to get their trainer's attention. Goku stopped and looked at them.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" Goku greeted, "What are you girls doing?" He asked.

"Were playing who conquers Remnant first!" Yang replied.

Just then, Sun came to them. "Hey guys!" Sun called out and everyone looked at him. "Oh, Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted Sun. "Yeah, anyways I never get to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said, then stood beside him was Neptune. "Sir Goku." Neptune greeted Goku, while Goku waved back. "Uuh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune then asked. "THANK YOU!" Ren then thanked out of nowhere then Nora suddenly woke up and yelled, "PANCAKES!" "Shut up don't be a nerd." Sun scolded him, "Intellectual. Okay? Thank you." Neptune raised his finger. "I'm Neptune." Neptune greeted once again, "So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I've caught your name snow angel." Neptune started complimenting on Weiss, "Uum...I'm Weiss." Weiss introduced herself.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Juane was furious.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune greeted once again.

Sun then looked over to Blake, who was still confused with the cards she held in hand. "I never took you as a board-game-playing type!" Sun said as he placed his hands on the table.

"Right..." Blake glared at him, "Well I think I'm done playing actually." Blake then stood up and left her teammates and friend. Goku stared at her as she walked into the distance. "Oh Kami, Blake don't do anything stupid this time." Goku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Women." Nora said, then everyone stared at her with a weird expression on their faces.

.

_"BROTHERS OF THE WHITE FANG, WHY ARE YOU AIDING THIS SCUM?!"_ That sentence rang in Blake's ears, or cat ears to be precise.

_"The White Fang and I are joining in on a joint business venture together."_ Roman's reply rang in her ears as well.

Blake sat on her bed as she hugged her legs while she was in a crouch position.

Meanwhile, Goku was heading back to his dorm to finish the day with a nice sleep. He then passed by Team RWBY's dorm, and stopped in his tracks as he sensed only Blake's Ki and not the the other three girls. Goku stood there, waiting for Blake's next move.

_"Why do you wear that bow Blake? Why hide who you are."_ Goku heard in the room. The sentence then quickly faded away as it finished. _(A/C: GOKU CAN HEAR ANYTHING!)_

"Blake must've been talking to herself." Goku thought as he continued listening.

So far, that was the only one he heard, Goku shook his head and decided to give the girl some privacy he isn't some kind of stalker you know. As he then left, just so then Yang, Weiss and Ruby had just entered their dorm.

"Ugh! We should've never let him play!" Yang groaned as she stormed with the two girls into the room. "Your just mad cause the new guy beat you!" Ruby said as she thought that she had finally found someone who could defeat THE EVIL YANG!

"See if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would've happened." Ruby told her as Blake then walked passed them and was about to leave the room.

"STOP!" Weiss then pointed at Blake which made her stop in her tracks. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody." Weiss placed her hands on her waists knowing that there was something going on with Blake. "Uh... Have you met Blake?" Yang questioned.

"Which I get is kinda' your 'thing'." Weiss said. "But, you've been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly is unacceptable." Weiss added. Blake turned around,

"You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss reminded Blake, which made her look down.

"SO BLAKE BELLADONNA, WHAT IS WRONG?!" Weiss questioned as she twirled and pointed at Blake whilst she tried to balance on a chair. Before she could fall, she then placed the chair back on the corner to where it belong.

"I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake finally spoke up. "Your still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, ALL OF IT. Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it." Blake stated.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said, wanting to calm Blake down.

"WELL I'M NOT! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake yelled. The three girls looked at each other, "Okay. Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss stated.  
>"Uuh. Who?" Ruby asked, but Weiss ignored her.<p>

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students, we're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss added.

"Well yeah but-" Ruby was cutoff

"We're not ready!" Weiss told her.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake yelled.

"Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day!" Blake stated.

"They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is but it's coming! Whether were ready, or not." Blake was furious.

"So lemme' guess, you're gonna do something about it huh?" A voice then questioned that came from the windows. The girls blinked in unison and looked to the direction of the window and saw their trainer, FLOATING IN AIR. "M-M-MR. G-GOKU?" Ruby stammered as the four of them stepped back.

"OH GOSH, Mr. Goku! How did you get there?" Yang asked as she pointed at him.

"Well, I couldn't help but sense that your auras have been acting a bit strange and I cant sleep cause it was bothering me so I now ended up outside your dorm," Goku replied. "Anyways can I, come in?" He then asked.

The girls nodded as Goku then stepped inside, "Sorry for suddenly barging in like that." Goku apologized, "It's okay." Yang said.

"So, you heard everything huh?" Blake asked.

Goku looked at her, then nodded.

There was a slight silence between them, "Are you gonna lecture us about that?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, I'm on the same side on you guys." Goku said. The girls stared at him, "COOL! WE GOT MR. GOKU ON OUR SIDE!" Yang and Ruby cheered as they did their little dance which made Goku, Weiss and Blake face-palm.

"So, you guys have a plan?" Goku asked.

"Okay, all in favor becoming the youngest huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... Say 'aye'." Ruby stated as fast as she could, which Goku did not understand.

"YES! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang said.

"Okay then." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, "None of you said 'aye'..." Ruby said quietly. "Uuh, 'aye'?" Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright then, we're in this together..." Blake said.

"NOW, let's make a plan!" Ruby raised both of her hands.

"Yeah!" Yang said.

"I LEFT MY BOARD-GAME IN THE LIBRARY!" That came into Ruby's mind, reminding her.

"We're doomed." Weiss said as she placed her fingers on her head, while Goku face-palmed as Ruby ran outside of the dorm.

Goku then looked up...

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey guys! Cliffhanger! Anyways, yeah I actually changed the plot like the last time. And if you would watch the second episode of Volume 2 of RWBY then you would know what would happen next. And about the antagonists you guys do know what's gonna happen then right? Oh and that "AC" means that I am putting my own comments in the story and if you guys find it annoying then I'll just remove it. So I hope you guys liked it! :)**


	13. On the High-Way

**~Yellow! Don't agree with that greeting, FINE! Anyways, so here's the next chapter! Like I said some time ago I won't be able to update daily but I should update new chapters a lot. So this isn't really an author's note just to let you know that so LET'S JUST ROLL WITH IT! .**

* * *

><p>As Ruby ran outside to get her board which she left in the library she then bumped into someone, "Uugh... Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?" She apologized as she looked up to the person who she had bumped into.<p>

There was a girl with dark skin and dark red eyes, she had a light mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs. The girl then reached down and lend Ruby her hand to help her get up. "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going." The girl reassured her as Ruby grabbed her hand and the mint-green hair girl helped her up. "Oh.. Right Sorry." She apologized once again.

"Um... I'm Ruby! Are you new?" Ruby introduced herself.

"Visiting from Haven actually." Then a girl with long black hair and yellow-orange eyes then stepped up from behind the girl and the boy.

Ruby then looked over to the ebony-black hair girl, and noticed that she had a slight small on her face. Ruby thought of this as just being friendly.

"Oooh! You're here for the festival!" Ruby got excited.

"Oh! But exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby told the trio.

"I guess we just got turned around." A boy with grey hair and silver eyes told her.

"Don't worry, happens all the time! Your building is just east from here." Ruby laughed as the mint-green girl and the grey boy walked past her, ignoring her actually.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around." The ebony girl thanked her, then went with the other two.

"Yeah! Maybe, Oh! And uuh, welcome to Beacon!" Ruby waved as the trio left her and went to their respective dorm.

"My board!" Ruby exclaimed as she then rushed towards the library hoping that it wasn't closed yet. Goku sensed three Ki that walked passed Team RWBY's dorm, at first he only thought of this as those students who are just roaming around the school.

"We wait for Ruby, then we can hatch a plan." Yang said, as the two other girls nodded.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY were going on with their normal schedule as always, but this day was going to be different. And they are going to do something about Roman's plan...<p>

Goku was in the training grounds as always, but thank Kami he isn't gonna think of anything anymore.

Goku sat on the bench, "Finally..." He sighed in relief as the calm wind passed by him.

As the clock turned to four o'clock, the girls then went to their dorms knowing that it was the end of class. The girls prepared themselves for their plan, they wore different clothes from their everyday clothes or uniform.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake stated.

"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation BEGINS!" Ruby then jumped down from the top of her bunk bed and into the floor.

"I'm glad that you are taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically as Ruby landed onto the floor.

"Well at least we have Mr. Goku on our side, he's the greatest fighter we had seen so far!" Yang smiled as she grabbed her Cecilia Embers and readied them just in case.

"Right! Everybody remember their roles?" Ruby made sure.

"You and I will head to the CC team and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss stated.

"Since I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." She added.

"The White Fang and it's regular factions meetings to hinder orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake stated.

"I have an old friend on the streets beside town and typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him isn't too hard." Yang stated as she crossed her arms and seemingly boasted a bit.

"Great! We'll go out tonight near Yang and go over what we found! LET'S DO THIS!" Ruby cheered.

**Time skip!(Yeah and I'm skipping the part with Sun, but they are still part of this chapter)**

Goku remembered his role, although he merely has nothing to do but to make sure that nothing interferes with their plan, and if something did he would have to take action. So far, Goku is the most powerful being for now. Goku still kept his guard up, and tried focusing on only Team RWBY's Ki and Neptune and Sun's Ki as well. Well it's almost like working as a night guard in Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza. _(A/C: Don't know why I put that up :3)_

Goku sat on the top of one of Vale's tower. No one could notice him there since it was indeed high and it's night so if there were any guards in the sky, they'd had a hard time spotting Goku and plus, Goku can get a view of what was happening throughout the city of Vale.

The wind passed by him, "Sure is peaceful..." Goku said to himself,

**_Meanwhile, at Blake and Sun's discovery..._**

Blake saw a claw mark on the wall, she looked to the side and saw two Faunus entering what seemed to be a building.

"This is it..." Blake told Sun.

"You sure?" Sun asked. Blake gave him a cold stare which made Sun freak out a bit.

"You know I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun raised his hands in defeat.

After that, Blake then removed her bow, revealing her black cat ears. She and Sun then walked down the hallway, following a group of teenage Faunus. "New recruits keep to the right." A member of the White Fang instructed the newbies.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, then why hide who you are?" Sun asked Blake as he held the White Fang mask.

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Blake replied blankly.

"Grimm masks? That's kinda' dark." Sun said.

"So is the guy who started it." Blake responded as she wore the Grimm mask.

"Always sunshine and rainbows on you huh." Sun muttered as he wore the mask just as Blake did.

As Blake and Sun followed their fellow teenage Faunus, they entered a room and there were the White Fang and the symbol of it painted on the walls. Other Faunus who were already a part of the White Fang kept to the left while the newbies kept to the right and Blake and Sun followed in the footsteps of the Faunus.

Once they had entered the large room, there was a man who stood on the stage, he signaled the newbies to compress for more space.

"Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." The man said, and right on Que, Roman then walked into the stage.

"I can assure you, he is the key for what we have fought for, for so long." The man stated.

Others cheered, while others 'Boo'd'. "Thank you! Thank you, please hold your applause." Roman stated.

Then a brunette girl then pointed at Roman, "What's a human doing here?!" She argued.

"Glad you asked dearie, now I'll be the first to admit humans... Are the worst." Roman tensed when he pronounced the word 'human'.

"Case of point, so I understand why you would see us all locked away or better yet, KILLED. But..."

Sun then whispered in Blake's ear, "So is he going somewhere like this? Or..."

"But I do know of the fact that you and I have a common enemy." Roman continued, "The ones in control, the people controlling the strings, those dirty rotten humans want our kingdoms." The crowd then began to agree with him, though to them what he was saying was true.

"Government, military and even the schools. They are all to blame for your life." Roman stated.

Blake and Sun looked at each other, then back to Roman. "And they are all pests that needs to be dealt with, fortunately. I'm the best exterminator around." Roman boasted a bit. "No offense to any rodent in the room." Roman said.

He snapped his fingers, signaling to remove the black sheet with the White Fang mark on it revealing one of Ironwood's newest line of defense.

There were the sign of the White Fang on each side of the machinery.

"Hmm. That is a big robot..." Sun mumbled to himself, but then Blake heard this.

"How did he get that?" Blake questioned.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." Roman then tapped on the robots metallic skin, "Is Atlesis's newest line of defense against all of the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they uuh... Hit the shelves." Roman joked a bit.

"Now,many of your brothers have already moved down to the operation in the Southeast, if you rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you are truly ready to fight in what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you." Roman grabbed his cigar, as he stared down on the newbies.

"Any questions?"

Cheers of the White Fangs and Faunus were heard throughout the entire building, Blake looked around her and noticed that she and Sun were the only one who weren't cheering, "We better get out of here." Blake whispered to Sun.

"All new recruits, please come forward." Roman instructed the newbies. The new Faunus members eagerly went on stage. "Welp." Sun exclaimed as the new recruits then went towards the stage. Roman noticed Blake and Sun, and at first thought that they were just shy, and signaled them to come towards the stage.

"What are we gonna do?" Sun asked Blake, "I'm thinking." Blake responded while she looked to her surroundings to find a possible escape route or something useful for their escape.

"He sees us..." Sun said as he stared at Roman who was looking directly at them, and then grew suspicious.

Sun could only wave since this was the only thing that came into his mind. "He can't see in the dark." Blake whispered at Sun as she threw her Gambol Shroud at the power source of the warehouse.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Roman yelled as he tried to find a light. "RUN! TO THE WINDOW!", "STOP THEM!"

Then, a loud sound erupted from the inside which meant that Blake and Sun had to get out fast. They jumped out of the window, and began to run from the warehouse.

Suddenly, large debris of the wall erupted from the warehouse, they had activated Ironwood's defense robots.

Blake and Sun jumped from rook to roof hoping to loose the large robot, but this thing was faster than they had thought.

.

Goku sensed the sudden tense of Ki, so he stood up. He looked around the city to find what was going on. Something then caught his eye, a spark merely blinded him. He looked towards the direction of the sudden spark. It seemed to look like one of Ironwood's robots. "Now what did these kids do?" Goku then jumped down from the tower landing safely into the ground. (A/C: The people saw this and fainted, just to let you know BTW.)

.

Weiss had went out of the elevator and found that one of her comrades were in trouble cause of Blake's sudden call. "EVERYONE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WE NEED-" Blake was cutoff to someone else yelling, "HEEELP!" Sun then yelled.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and went to find where Blake and Sun were located.

.

Ruby grabbed her phone and listened to Sun's panicking, "A really big ROBOT AND IT'S BIG, REALLY BIG!" Sun exclaimed as what Ruby thought that he was running and was trying to catch his breathe.

"I am not missing this!" Ruby squealed as she tried locating Sun's voice.

.

"AND THE TORCHWICK GUY IS IN IT! HE DIDN'T MADE IT, BUT HE'S CONTROLLING IT OR SOMETHING!" Sun yelled in Yang's phone. Neptune couldn't help but blink at this,

"Where are you guys?!" Yang questioned.

Then suddenly, large footsteps were heard not too far from Neptune and Yang. The two of them glanced at the giant robot, "I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Yeah! I got it!" Yang then placed her phone back in her pocket and then rode her motor towards Sun's direction.

.

Sun and Blake had reached the highway, thinking that they were safe but then suddenly the giant then jumped into the highway forcing Sun and Blake to jump into one of the moving cars of on the highway. The giant dashed pushing aside the cars that were in it's way. Roman smirked as he was gaining speed on the two.

Then, Yang and Neptune arrived just in time in Yang's motorcycle. "You gotta slow it down!" Yang told Neptune.

"Got it." Neptune responded, he slowly rose from Yang's motorcycle, careful not to fall from the speed.

Neptune was about to grab his weapon, but Roman noticed this and tried to lose them by throwing the cars at them. Roman sped up and made contact with the cars creating the momentum of them jumping out into Yang's direction. "HOLD ON!" Yang yelled as Neptune was too late to grab onto Yang.

Yang went from side to side to avoid the incoming cars. As the coast was clear, Neptune quickly grabbed his melee rifle and shot at Roman. Roman grunted as Neptune's hit nearly caused damage to his robot. With a flick of button, Neptune's melee rifle then turned into a guandao. He jumped towards Roman, bringing up his Guandao and tried impaling Roman's robot.

As the giant went from side to side, Neptune had difficulties trying to stay on the back of the metal giant. "NEPTUNE! HOLD ON!" Sun yelled as he then stood up, and began chanting something. He then brought his hands together and two transparent copies of himself then went and charged at Roman. The first one attacked, but quickly disappeared upon contact with the robot and so did the second one.

Then, Sun grabbed his staff and was about to give the robot a blow of his staff. But then, Neptune was thrown away by the wave of the robot and eventually hit Sun making Sun come along with him with Neptune's fall out of the highway.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss said to Blake through Blake's earphone.

Then, Weiss jumped from the intersection road from above. She landed between the cars, and grabbed her Myrtenaster and pointed at Roman. Once Roman thought that he could strike at Weiss, she then slammed her Myrtenaster into the ground, making a floor of ice spread to the ground, making Roman's robot slip and out of the highway.

Although, the robot quickly regained balance and landed safely on the bottom. Ruby suddenly confronted it, she grabbed her Crescent Rose and readied herself for battle.

Then, the rest of Team RWBY joined Ruby. Roman smiled devilishly as he then went closer to the girls,

.

Goku followed the giant robot and ended up in a highway, where there were cars that were upside down and were smoking. "So, these are the hunters and huntresses of Beacon."  
>Goku asked himself and sweat-dropped. Then a large explosion erupted not too far from him, he quickly went to the direction and saw Team RWBY fighting that metal giant.<p>

He then saw Blake and Weiss dash at one toward the giant, hoping to cut off it's legs to disable it from moving. Weiss then jumped up, and impaled her satchel at the camera of the robot disabling it from seeing, Weiss then jumped out to avoid getting any damage and so did Blake. As the robot stepped back, it raised it's foot and was about to crush Blake, but then a white glyph appeared below Blake enabling her to jump out of the way.

Roman growled and fired rockets at the two. Another white glyph appeared below them, and the both of them back-flipped avoiding the rockets. Then, the robot fired at Weiss, which she wasn't able to dodge and once with contact she was thrown back. But before she had made contact with the ground she fired a yellow glyph towards Blake.

Blake went to the direction of the glyph, and once she stepped on the glyph, she then began to glow yellow. As Roman fired more rockets and bullets at Blake, Blake slashed the rockets and bullets with her Gambol Shroud, as purple waves of her blade was left behind she destroyed the surrounding bullets.

Then, Ruby dashed and yelled, "LADYBUG!" She then ran towards the robot and fired her Crescent Rose to her behind to make fasten her speed. She tried slashing the legs and Blake soon followed, Blake dashed and tried slashing the legs as well. Ruby fired once again to the back to dash towards the robot and Blake dashed towards the robot at the same time as well. The two of them did this simultaneously, as Roman was able to target them, he tried to fire them but then dodged it immediately and jumped outwards.

As Blake and Ruby jumped, Ruby fired her Crescent Rose to her back one more to dash towards the machine and so did Blake. As they made contact with the robot, they slashed the arms at the same time.

Once Roman tried to fire once again at Ruby, Yang then jumped to the head of the robot and tried punching it with all her might.

Roman then dashed back, and made Yang into the columns. Debris flew everywhere, and Yang then fell. The robot then clenched it's fists, and punched Yang right in the gut throwing her into another column and break.

"Yang!" Blake was going to go to her, but was stopped by Ruby. "Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back!" Ruby told Blake as Yang stood up.

Goku heard this from above, "She's somewhat similar to the Saiyans..." Goku mumbled.

As Roman was about to land another hit at Yang, she then blocked this. Yang's blonde hair then began to glow and seem to rage like fire. Then, Yang's pnce purple eyes turned to raging red. She then landed a punch at the robotic arm and the arm was immediately destroyed.

Goku stared at this, although he wasn't that much amazed.

Then, Roman kicked Yang throwing her back. Then, Blake threw her Gambol Shroud at Yang, enabling her to grab on it and run back at Roman. Weiss then chanted white glyphs at Yang, making white glyphs appear under her enabling her to run much easier.

Once Yang reached the robot, she kicked the robots legs. Roman growled and fired more rockets at the girls. Yang and the others tried dodging it,

Roman smirked and was about to dash at them when suddenly...

Goku then jumped right in front of Roman. He then stood up, and raised his hand.

Roman knew what was going to happen if he did raise his hand, he had to escape. Roman tried to dash away from him, but Goku was faster that the robot. Goku fired a Ki blast at the robot's legs and *BOOOM*! A large explosion erupted and Roman's robot fell to the ground. Roman was unable to move at all, he's robot's legs were bombed off.

Roman grunted as he tried escaping, but then a large creak was heard from behind him. The back of the robot was opened, revealing Roman who was struggling to escape.

Goku then grabbed Roman collar, and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I've had enough of your tricks..." Goku scoffed.

Goku let go of his collar, but Roman was still not able to escape from Goku's strong grasp.

Then, Yang dashed at Roman, "No wait! YANG!" Goku yelled, but then Yang eventually punched Roman in the guts, but Roman then fell into pieces, like broken glass.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, and stared at the broken "Roman".

"Why you!" Roman grunted from behind, making Yang spun around. Yang frowned and fired flames at Roman but then someone shielded him from the flame.

There was a girl who's hair was half pink and the other half brown, the girl's outfit matches her hair and so does her umbrella which she had used to shield Roman.

The girl only smirked at Yang which made her even more angrier, she then dashed at the girl and once she had punched her they then seemed to break into pieces just like a while ago.

Yang growled at this, probably frustrated. Though, Roman escaped.

"Roman escaped once again." Goku said, looking at a different direction which the girls couldn't make out.

Goku looked down, he really does have to train these students...

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey! So, this is the end of the chapter! Anyways, I actually did some changes in the plot so that Goku could fit in as well. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! <strong>**See ya' later!  
><strong>


	14. Notice

**~Hello guys! Yeah, I wasn't able to update for weeks maybe. Well this isn't my fault this time, my brother brought the laptop for his project in school it's that Thesis thing, maybe you guys know about that. Oh and I'll be skipping some actions. Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Today was one of those "Tournaments" for the students at Beacon. Goku wasn't able to remember what they call it, but for his terms it was a tournament. He watched from the audience as one of Team JNPR's teammate, Pyrah Nikos is currently fighting at the arena. She was against Team CRDL, only Pyrah was the one who fought the team one versus four.<p>

Goku actually found this a bit interesting, since Pyrah had actually taken down Team CRDL all at once. To the students, Pyrah was one of the strongest young fighters but to Goku, he'd say 4/10. Hey, I'm not being mean here oh anyways as I was saying, after the short fight with Mercury and Pyrah, the students then went back to their respective dorms but Goku went to the training area as usual.

Goku sighed, and sat down.

The wind was cool, Goku couldn't help but stare at the red trees and grass. He had never seen red plants before, but only blue ones like on Planet Namek when he once fought and defeated Frieza.

Goku was thinking of his family, his friends what could've happened to them?

"Hello? Goku?" A voice then rang in his head.

"Huh? King Kai? Oh! King Kai! It's been a while since you last called!" Goku responded cheerfully.

"Goku, about that planet you are on right now. You ok there?" King Kai asked.

"Hmm. Yeah I'm fine, my students here are great!" Goku replied.

"Huh?! Students? What do you mean by that?" King Kai questioned, curious about what happened since he was 'summoned' to that universe.

"Hm? Oh I forgot to tell ya', I'm actually a trainer at a school named Beacon Academy." Goku smiled,

"How were you hired? I mean, you stupid and all..." King Kai asked,

"That's a bit mean King Kai." Goku rubbed his head.

"Yeah yeah, what you were saying." King Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well I actually fought an army of Grimms before, when the headmaster saw this, he quickly hired me to become a trainer." Goku continued.

"Hey King Kai, can I ask you something?" Goku then asked.

"Hm? What is it Goku?"

"How is Gohan and Chi Chi? And my friends, are they alright?" Goku asked worriedly.(A/C: Psst... I'm a ChiChixGoku fan! 3)

"Hmmmm... Let me check.." King Kai replied.

**_Meanwhile, in the DBZ world..._**

Gohan was at home as usual, he was studying once again. Although, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened to his father. It's been weeks or it could be months since he was gone. Everything was normal, but a tad bit of it wasn't.

Gohan had finally finished the task that his mother had given him, "Done mom!" Gohan called grabbing his notebook and showing his work. Chi Chi was cooking lunch for the two of them, doing what a mother is supposed to do.

"Wow Gohan, that was better than before, keep it up!" Chi Chi told him.

"Thanks!" Gohan replied, his cheeks blushed for a bit.

"Hey mom, how's your tummy?" Gohan asked. (A/C: IT'S GOTEN!)

"Oh, it's feeling fine." Chi Chi smiled.

Gohan then sensed something weird out of nowhere, Gohan tensed a bit and looked around. "Hm? What is it Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, noticing the sudden change of his son.

The feeling then faded, Gohan relaxed his muscles.

"Oh it's nothing. Maybe I was just having goose bumps..." Gohan said sheepishly,

"Well okay. You should go back to your studies Gohan." Chi Chi told him.

"Right." Gohan smiled as he left his mom at the kitchen to get back to his studies.

As Gohan sat on his chair, he stared at the large amount of books that laid on his desk. It wasn't the books that stresses him, it was him thinking too much, handling too much thinking in his brain could damage it. Gohan was thinking of his dad, whilst studying.

Gohan then stared outside his window, the cool breeze pass by him. He stared at the endless blue sky,

"When will you come back home dad?" Gohan asked to the skies, thinking that no one will answer him.

Gohan shook his head, and grabbed his pencil and then began to continue his homework...

_**Back in the world of Remnant...**_

"Oh, they're fine Goku." King Kai assured Goku.

"That's good to hear." Goku smiled under his breath.

"Anyways, I have to stop the conversation Goku, contacting you from another universe requires energy!" King Kai stated, Goku could hear him panting in his head.

"Oh Okay, talk to ya' later King Kai!" Goku bid farewell, his voice returning to it's usual tone.

Then, Goku could hear nothing but the silence. Goku sighed once more, he somehow felt lonely.

"Mr. Goku!" A squeaky voice then called, making Goku snap out from his thoughts.

As Goku stood up, he saw Team RWBY approaching him, actually Team RWY since one is missing.

"Oh! Ruby, Yang, Weiss!" Goku greeted them.

"Hey, where's Blake?" Goku stared at the three girls as Blake was missing her spot.

Ruby sighed, "She's in our dorm. She just can't stop thinking of what happened a couple nights ago."

"I see..." Goku said, and crossed his arms.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Goku are you going to the dance this weekend?" Weiss then asked, hoping to break the silence.

"A dance? I'm not very good at dancing, actually I have never danced." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

The girls stared at him, Goku couldn't dance?! That's preposterous!

"Wait a second, you have fought an army of Grimms without breaking a sweat, saved some hostages from a Dust shop and scared the heck out of Roman, and now you have never danced in your life?!" Yang stated, recounting all the fights she had heard and seen of so far.

Goku only blinked at this, "Uuh. Yeah?" Goku wasn't sure of his answer.

All of a sudden, the three of them were upside down, making Goku jump back in surprise.

The girls tried getting up, "That's preposterous!" Weiss exclaimed. Wait, didn't I just said that?

Anyways, Goku smiled sheepishly, "Hehe... You could say that."

"Well like I said, I can't dance." Goku repeated.

"So you aren't coming to the dance this weekend?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know." Goku shrugged.

The girls looked at each other, then formed a circle around them. They then began to whisper something, some of them took a slight peek at Goku then back to what they were whispering about. Goku sweat-dropped, not knowing of what they were talking about. After that, they then began to nod at each other, then they stood up firmly.

"Mr. Goku, how bout' you help us out with for the preparations of the dance this weekend. We could use a little help." Yang proposed.

"Sure!" Goku replied cheerfully.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "Alrighty then!" Ruby beamed.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Ruby cheered as she then grabbed Goku's wrist and tried dragging him to the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yo! So, this is probably a short chapter just a notice about how Gohan and Chi Chi were doing and that little conversation with King Kai and Goku. We don't want to miss the characters now! Anyways, I have to end it here, HOPE YA' LIKE IT! :3<strong>


	15. Tonight's Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I got a little lazy there ANYWAYS my brother just WON'T LET ME USE THE FRIGGIN' LAPTOP so I wasn't able to update. Hey, you can blame my brother for this one. So, here it is! :)**

* * *

><p>"The dance huh. Nah, I'm not exactly interested in it." Goku stated as he placed a large table to it's position.<p>

Then, Weiss slammed her hand on the desk which Ruby was sitting on.

"I need you to pick a table cloth." Weiss smirked. She then placed two exactly the same cloths on the table.

"Are they both the same?" Ruby couldn't pick one since they look all similar.

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss groaned as she realize what she did and walked away.

Yang placed a large speaker on top of the stage, and noticed Ruby not being herself.

"So, have you picked a dress yet?" Yang asked,

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." Ruby frowned,

"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang reassured Ruby and winked at Goku,

Yang then looked to the side and noticed Weiss with her, "Weiss! I thought we agreed, NO DOILIES!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss clenched her fists and pointed at Yang with frustration.

Goku tried to hold his laugh, because of how these students were acting just like kids. And then again, why wouldn't they act as kids? I mean, they are kids just a bit older that's all. Then, Neptune and Sun then bursted into the door.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked, confused.

"We were thinking about it!" Weiss smiled at Neptune.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune replied.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked, trying to cheer up the girls. Instead, they all glared at him.

"PPFF. Yeah, right..." Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want! I'll be turning heads tomorrow night..." Yang boasted as she crossed her arms.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked,

"Uh. THIS..." Sun said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, Neptune then stepped forward.

"Ignore, for he does not know what he says." Neptune rolled his eyes.

"Hey I may have moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo. Not exactly a shirt and tie kinda' place." Sun stepped forward, blocking Neptune.

The girls glared at her once again, "Yeah, we noticed..." Yang crossed her arms once more.

"So what does Blake think of all this? She's still being all... You know, Blakey?" Sun questioned.

"Obviously." Weiss said, facing the other way to avoid Sun.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said as she then tried to think of something.

"Guys. Trust me, Blake WILL be at the dance tomorrow. Right Mr. Goku?" Yang said with pride, being absolutely sure of what she said.

Goku then heard his name, "Oh! Ummm... YEAH! Yeah... Wait, what did I just said?" He rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't listening to their conversation the whole time. Yang stared at him, "Oh, you mean that. Yeah, she'll go." Goku smiled sheepishly.

Goku and Yang then left the room,

"Oh god. Don't tell me Mr. Goku is on Yang's side..." Weiss panicked.

_..._

Blake was in the library, her once pretty face was all ragged. Her eyes then began to form eye-bags, leaving a bit of a old lady look on her face. Blake tried keeping her eyelids open as she researched on their...I don't know. What is that? Is it a computer? Nah I'll just call it a computer. Anyways she researched on the computer when suddenly, a bright red dot appeared on the monitor.

Blake blinked at this, confused of what it meant. The bright red dot then went up and down, then went to Blake's hand then suddenly disappeared. Blake frowned at this,  
>thinking it's some kind of prank that some students were making.<p>

She continued researching of what she was doing, then it appeared again on the back of her hand. It went towards the screen of the computer it went sideways, and then in circles. Blake groaned at this, probably annoyed she slammed the desk and stood up and looked at the students to see if someone was pulling a prank on her. As she checked the students, everyone was going on with their businesses.

Then, the bright red dot appeared on the floor. Her cat senses then began to rise, she tried stepping on the dot but it tried dodging it. It was taunting Blake, which made her want to step on it more.

The dot then turned towards the corner, as Blake followed the dot she then encountered Yang.

"Hello!" Yang greeted with an awkward voice.

"What are you-" Blake was cutoff when Yang then grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." Yang told her and dashed somewhere else with Blake.

They then entered an empty room, where Yang wanted to talk to Blake in private.

Goku was being Goku as he then walked passed the room where Blake and Yang were.

"Uugh, now that there are exchange students, the students added even MORE. GREAT..." Goku groaned, but then noticed Blake and Yang's Ki in the room.

He walked backwards and to the room where Blake and Yang was, he peeked in the room and saw Yang sitting on the teacher's desk table and Blake walking around in circles.

"I hope she gets a better shot at this." Goku sighed, knowing what Yang was doing.

"Yang if you're going to tell me to stop, then you might as well just save your breathe." Blake crossed her arms.

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down." Yang told her.

"We don't have the luxury, to slow down." Blake tensed.

"It's not a luxury, it's necessity." Yang said.

"The necessity, is stopping Torchwick!" Blake raised her voice a bit.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down, and listen to what I have to say." Yang patted an empty space for Blake to sit down.

"Fine..." Blake said, as she sat down on the table.

Yang took a deep breathe, "Ruby and I grew up in a patch. An island just off the coast of Veil, our parents were Huntsman our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like Supermom. Baker of cookies and Slayer of Giant Monsters. And then, she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough, Ruby was torn out but I think she is still too young to really get what was going on you know. My dad just kinda', shut down. It wasn't long before I learn why, Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second, the first was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything but I learned that the two of them were had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And then she left me with him just after I was born, no one had seen her since." Yang stated, beginning to feel emotional of what she had just told Blake.

Blake and Yang wasn't the only one who was feeling emotional.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That question..." Yang sighed.

"Why... I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about." Yang said as she then grabbed a chalk and began to draw on the blackboard.

Goku noticed this and tried to figure out what Yang was drawing.

"I would ask anybody if I could if they knew about her. Then, one day I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers or maybe even my mother I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and head out. I must've walked for hours, I had cuts and bruises and I was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand but I didn't care. I had made it. And then I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler sleeping at the back of a wagon and a stupid girl to exhausted to even cry for help. I might as well would be served on a silver platter, but as luck would have it, our Uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness could've gotten us killed that night..." Yang concluded, as she also finished what she drew on the board.

Blake stood up, almost feeling the same as Yang. "I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me but this is different I'm not a child this isn't just the search for answers I can't just stop now! Yang, I'm the only one who can do this..."

"No you can't do this." Blake then turned to the direction of a voice and saw Goku.

Blake and Yang turned to his direction.

"If you are so desperate in finding Torchwick and wanting to stop all of his plans, then go. Go out there right now, let's see if you can stand a chance against him."  
>Goku said.<p>

"Mr. Goku, I can do this! I can fight him!" Blake raised her voice.

"Heck, you can't even keep your eyes open, if you did go out there right now or if Torchwick walks into the room right now you'd be dead before you even know it." Goku told her.

"A true huntress waits for the perfect moment to strike, you can't always get out there and kill yourself. What's the point if your not even ready, your too tired to even fight anymore."

"It's not always about getting yourself killed Blake, it's about being ready before getting into the battle field. Nobody is forcing you to stop, they are asking for you to slow down. Not just for, but also for the people who cared for you..." Goku concluded.

Blake looked down, but then Yang hugged her.

"You know, you actually reminded me of someone... Someone, who thought almost the same as you..." Goku added once more.

Blake was going to tell something to Goku, but then he disappeared.

_That night..._

"Oh you look beautiful!" Yang jumped up and down as she took a good look at her little sister.

Ruby wore a red dress, with black strips on the side. "Look, can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby tried to comfort herself since her dress was squeezing her waist. She struggled on trying to walk while Yang couldn't help but laugh.

"Uugh, I know how that feels..." Goku then entered the room, he wore a blue tuxedo.

"Mr. Goku! You came?!" Ruby smiled.

"Well, I had no choice." Goku sighed in defeat as Yang chuckled.

"At least I'm not alone..." Ruby sighed in relief.

_Meanwhile,_

Sun wore a grey shirt but had a tie, "Uugh. Stupid dumb neck trap!" Sun struggled as he tried adjusting his tie.

"I knew you'd look better with the tie." A soft voice said from behind, which made Sun turn to the direction of the voice.

There was Blake, she wore a black dress which reached to her knee and a see-through shoulder dress. Hey, NOT THAT SEE-THROUGH...

Blake then wrapped her arms around Sun's arms and they then went to the party room, "So does this mean were going... Together?" Sun asked, blushing.

"Technically, though my first aid was spoken for." Blake replied. _(A/N: I did not know what that meant...)_

.

At the party, Goku, Yang, Ruby and Weiss watched as Blake enjoyed the night. Blake then looked towards them, and beamed a smile Goku and the girls have never had seen before.

"Told ya' she would come." Yang smiled.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said as well.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby then asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang said as she and Weiss left Goku and Ruby,

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid clothes and into my hood now?" Ruby asked once again, but no one answered her question. Goku only chuckled at this, though he actually felt the same as she did.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Prof. Ozpin then asked,

"Oh! No, everything's fine." Ruby told him.

"I'm just not kind of umm... Fancy pancy dancy girl." Ruby replied.

"Well you can't spend your entire time on the battlefield, even if you wanted to." Prof. Ozpin told her.

"Yeah, that lesson has been floating around a lot lately." Ruby pouted ash she crossed her arms. "If you think about, fighting and dancing aren't so different." Prof.  
>Ozpin said.<p>

"Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom would merely lead to a swollen foot." Ozpin chuckled.

"Or a twisted ankle..." Ruby added.

"It's not everyday that friends come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that could help them even stronger than ever.  
>Nights like these are one that we could never forget." Ozpin concluded...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey! Hope you guys liked this, anyways I don't know if there are going to be shipping here and some of you didn't want any shipping so there won't be. So I have to end it here guys! BYE!<strong>


	16. Dance Infiltration

**A/N: Hey guys! OH FINALLY! My brother is finally done with his Thesis stuff and NOW I can updated more often! Anyways, so this chapter is on Dance Dance Infiltration episode of RWBY. So, anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p>As everyone chatted with other students and danced, Goku couldn't help but struggle in his tuxedo. This has to be much worse than training in the Hyper-Bolic Time Chamber.<br>But, this was totally worth it. The smiles on the student's face did lightened him up a little. Well at least he's not the only one who's struggling.

He couldn't help but laugh as well at what Juane's was wearing.

Goku didn't know how to dance, so all he could do was just watch. Until, he sensed something strange.

There was a strange Ki that was outside,

At first Goku thought that these people were just one of military who were guarding the school. But then, he sensed this person's Aura was strange and presented a fiery Aura, which made Goku worry.

This person's Aura was totally different from the military, which the military presented a bit of purple and blue. Which meant that these men were cautious, but this one is completely different.

This began to bother him, so he couldn't help but to go outside to see what was going on.

He stepped outside the ballroom, and went to the balcony.

As he tried sensing the direction of the Ki, he caught something in the corner of his eye.

What seemed to be a girl, jumped from roof to roof. He then saw Ruby running after the mysterious girl.

"Well, I just can't leave this to her huh..." Goku mumbled to himself, and used Instantaneous Movement closer to the figure, but had a safe distance from the girl.

As Goku followed the mysterious girl from a distance, he saw Ruby who grabbed her Crescent Rose, and started to follow the figure.

"I'm not the only one who saw this..." Goku thought to himself, and jumped down from a roof.

He landed down on the ground, and tried not to make the slightest noise possible.

Luckily, he landed on a shortcut towards the building that the girl went.

He used Instantaneous Movement into the building, and tried to track down the girl.

He followed the Ki, and found that she went inside an elevator with two other Ki, but then these two Ki were easily knocked out, Goku guessed.

"Wow, this girl is dangerous." Goku muttered to himself.

He went to the elevator where the girl went, and saw guards which lay on the floor.

He bent down and checked if they were still alive,

Their pulse was still beating, which meant they were just knocked out cold.

Goku sighed in relief, but didn't want to wake up the guards just yet. He followed the girl, who went to the upper floor.

As Goku reached the upper floor, Goku tried to be as quiet as possible,

He saw the girl who was typing something on the computers. "Hmm." Goku hummed, as he sensed Ironwood's Ki approaching the building which he and the girl was in.

Goku then stood up, "Hey!" He called out, which made the girl flinch and look at him.

The girl didn't say a word, "I don't think that you're one of those staff members here-" Goku was cutoff when she suddenly grabbed something from her pocket, and suddenly icicles appeared in mid-air. The girl threw her hand forward, controlling the icicles to shoot at him.

Goku only raised his hand, and stopped the icicles from making contact to him.

He then clenched his fists and the icicles suddenly disappeared.

The girl was surprised at this, she then spun around and her clothes began to light up, blades then appeared onto her palms.

Goku wasn't a bit surprised he only stared down the girl, who jumped up and then three black arrows appeared in her hands, which seemed that the girl was using a bow. The girl then shot the arrows at Goku, Goku only stared at the arrows and grabbed each one like the speed of light before it all withered away. The girl was shocked at this and knew that this man was going to be a problem.

Goku stared down at the girl, "Who are you? And Why are you here?" He questioned.

Then, the elevator opened and there stepped out Ruby, who struggled with her dress with her Crescent Rose.

"Mr. Goku?!" Ruby was surprised to see their trainer.

"Hmm... So I wasn't the only one who noticed this." Goku thought, and sensed another Ki approaching.

"Ironwood." Goku said to himself.

As Ironwood entered the room, he saw Ruby and Goku.

Ironwood was confused at this,

* * *

><p><strong>~Hello guys! So yeah, this is just a short chapter since I had skipped the whole Juane and his stuff, stuff. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! BYE! :3<strong>


	17. Guard of the Day

**A/N: Hello guys, yeah for the last couple days I haven't updated. And guess what? My brother is bringing the laptop again so I can't actually update! Uugh, anyways please don't get mad at me, so here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After what happened in that building, Ironwood had questioned Goku and Ruby several times, since Ironwood actually saw them inside the building, it was hard for Goku and Ruby and especially Goku since Ironwood actually spoke in a fluent and formal way which Goku did and never will understand the meaning of 'formal'. After that night Ruby was a bit scared since one of the best general grew suspicious of her and her team.<p>

Goku on the other hand, well... Nothing actually happened to him, Goku was just being Goku as usual, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!

Anyways, today was supposed to be one of Goku's day off, but unfortunately for him, since he was one of the strongest fighters so far, he had to guard the students.

Goku groaned as he walked around the school, (I don't know why but I just put that there)

Well had to say, the students in this academy as well as the staff, are weak to him. I mean, bullets and cannons has no effect on him.

And to add that up, they were dealing with the creatures Grimms, which spawns endlessly, nonstop.

.

As Goku walked around the academy, he remembered about the student's field-trip and that he had to go to the Ampa Theater, which where the students gather and listen to the announcement about this field-trip that Ozpin had planned for his students.

He looked around, there were different students the others were exchange students from different kingdoms from this world of Remnant.

Glynda and Ozpin stepped onto the stage, "Quiet, quiet please." Glynda told the students.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share some few words before we begin..." Glynda announced as she then stepped back for Ozpin.

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin started,

"Mistral, Atlis, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of Remnant."

Suddenly a voice began to echo in his head, "Hey, Goku? Are you there?"

"Hmm? King Kai?" Goku responded.

"Ah! Goku, thank goodness you're still doing fine." King Kai sighed in relief.

"So, what's up King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Well Goku, about returning you back to our universe it actually took a lot of time and by a lot Goku, I mean A LOT..." King Kai sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean King Kai?" This started to scare Goku a bit.

"Uum... You see... The Kai are doing all their best to get you back, but teleporting from one universe to another takes up loads and loads of loads of LOADS! Of hard work Goku, it's completely different from communicating from a universe to another just like now." King Kai explained.

"How long?" Goku asked.

"Here at our universe Goku, it'll take seven years..." King Kai began to sweat a lot.

"WHAT?! SEVEN YEARS?! That's too long King Kai!" Goku panicked.

"Yeah, I know Goku. But actually, there is another chance that you could get back to our universe Goku, it is that the one who summoned you to that universe could return you back to our universe. Well the only way you could do that, is to find the one who summoned you, and ask that person to summon you back." King Kai stated.

"Have you found anyone or something that summoned you there Goku?" King Kai asked.

"No, not really King Kai. It's actually pretty hard than what it looks like, you see, these people, generate Aura and each are different from each other which I am trying to fully understand." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I see, now I have to end the conversation for now Goku, like I said before, it takes a lot of Ki to communicate from another universe. Wish you luck Goku," King Kai concluded.

After that, Goku couldn't hear anymore of King Kai's advice,

He ten noticed that Ozpin's announcement was already finished, he looked around and saw that the students began to scatter towards the floating holograms.

He noticed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on the side, they were with Prof. Ozpin.

Goku didn't want to interrupt them, since he had enough being questioned formally.

After Ozpin's conversation with Team RWBY, he then approached Goku. Goku gulped,

"Mr. Goku, may I ask you another favor?" Ozpin asked,

"Oh! Uuh... Sure," Goku replied.

"About Team RWBY, I need you to keep an eye on them the most. They'll be going on a mission no other students here I allow them to do, do I have your trust on this one Goku?" Ozpin questioned, staring at Goku straight in the eyes, which made Goku flinch for a second.

"Yeah, you have my trust." Goku answered.

"Good, now I must leave you for now Goku, I have other things to do. Good luck." Ozpin bid farewell as he went off somewhere probably to his office.

Goku then stared at Team RWBY, it seems that Ozpin had depended on him and the girls more than any student here in Beacon.

Goku then went off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey guys! So, like I said above, my brother is going to bring the laptop because of this some kind of 'Defense' after their Thesis. HE DIDN'T TELL ME! So, another reminder I already said this in the previous Author's note, that there might be some errors with my grammar or vocabulary or something with my writing, please tell me, I really want to improve my writing. Now, I hope you liked this chapter, see you guys later! :D<strong>


	18. First Watch

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I CAN FINALLY UPDATE! AAAGh! Our brother is still doing his Thesis, but fortunately our old laptop, (a pink and fabulous one) started working, ****which didn't work for a very long time but still, IT WORKED! Now, whenever this white laptop (that I am using right now) is being used by my brother I could just update in the pink one and when there are times when I didn't download, it might be because I'm really busy or my dad is still working on the laptop or... I am just being a completely lazy goofball... ANYWAYS, let's start!**

* * *

><p>It was the time, Goku was going to do what Prof. Ozpin assigned him with. He had to act as somewhat a Watch Guard and make sure that every student and groups are alright. He had to focus on Team RWBY the most, so he flew to Mountain Glenn, where Prof. Ozpin told him where Team RWBY's mission is. He landed on an abandoned skyscraper and watched from above,<p>

He could sense five or six to be exact, Ki from the distance. He could sense it clearly, though the sixth one had the Ki of what seemed to be a dog.

Goku shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking something adorable right now. (He's thinking about what dog might it be)

There, he saw a jet that took off and headed back to Beacon to fetch other groups to certain places.

"Hmmm..." Goku hummed.

Goku continued to stand guard, he could sense other groups from far distances and since some fellow trainers like him in Beacon taught him what Aura was, he could know whether the students are in danger or not.

Goku closed his eyes, sensing Team RWBY's Ki tensing up, which meant that they must've already encountered some Grimm.

Already from the distance, he could hear the sound of gun-shots, the sound of blades slashing through the fleshes of Grimms, and the sound of Dust._(is there even something like that?)_ Goku looked down, and saw a pack of Ursas below him.

"Hm, it's not bad to at least lessen up the Grimms." Goku thought to himself and jumped down from the building,

He then came face to face with an Ursa,

He then switched to his fighting positions, as he heard the growls of Grimms.

As three of the Ursa charged at him rapidly, Goku jumped outwards, then charged at the rapidly approaching Grimms. As he neared the first one, he effortlessly dodged the Ursa's claw, then a swift punch in the chest, which then sliced the Grimm in half. The second Ursa charged at him, and tried to slash him with one of it's sharp claws but these were easily jettisoned to the side as Goku swiftly pushes each to his side. He then took a kick at the abdomen and once again like the first one sliced it in half as well.

The third approached him, it dashed towards him, Goku didn't move a bit, but only threw his fist at the Ursa's face, which decapitated the Grimm. As the rest of the Ursa surrounded him, Goku only crossed his arms, and watched each movements of the pack. As all Ursa dashed at him all at once, Goku threw his arms to the side, then a sudden burst of Ki surge through the Ursas' bodies, causing each one to slice in half.

Once all of the Ursas' bodies fell to the ground, Goku only wiped off the dirt on his Gi.

"Didn't take that long." Goku mumbled to himself, hoping for a much fiercer fight.

Suddenly, he could hear the barks of what seemed to be a dog.

Goku spun around, and saw a small dog with black and white fur that covered it's small little body. The dog approached him, Goku was surprised at this. Seeing that there was a dog that was in a place where Grimms roam around, wow.

"Hey there little guy!" He knelt down as the dog circled around him and its tail wagging with joy.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, as the dog then sat in front of him. Goku couldn't help but pat the dog in the head, it was really cute after all and you know how Goku copes with animals.

As he pat the dog he then rubbed it behind the ears,

"Aaww!" Goku laughed as he rubbed the dog in the belly.

"DOGGY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice then yelled out, making Goku look up.

As the voice approached them, Goku saw Ruby.

"Mr. Goku!" Ruby was surprised to see their trainer at Mountain Glenn.

"Oh Ruby, is he yours?" Goku asked as the dog continued to circle around him playfully.

"Thank goodness you found him, aw! Don't you ever run away from me again!" Ruby told the dog as she hugged the dog.

Then, Yang, Blake and Weiss came into the scene, with a Huntsman with them.

"Next time Ruby, don't leave your pets inattentively." Yang told Ruby as she hugged the dog.

Ruby blushed a bit, embarrassed, "Hehe..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh! Mr. Goku!" Weiss was surprised as she saw Goku.

"Hmm... Well it was no joke I sensed six Ki." Goku laughed.

He then noticed a man with them he had messy green hair and brown eyes, which was hard to see since his glasses reflected the beam of light.

"Who are you?" The man asked Goku,

"I'm Son Goku, but you could just call me Goku sir." Goku replied with his usual Son Grin.

"I am Bartholomew Oobleck, but call me Oobleck as well." Oobleck greeted him.

"Hmm... Where is your students? Have you sent them somewhere else?" Oobleck asked him.

"Actually, I don't have any groups with me." Goku told him.

"Then what are you doing here?" Oobleck asked.

"I'm suppose to be something like a watch guard Prof. Ozpin assigned me to do so, just in case something goes wrong." Goku replied.

Barth them started to hum a bit, he then looked around him, and observe his every detail, even the Gi that he was wearing, he made sure that everything was written in in his notebook. "I've been hearing stories from other students that you actually defeated an army of Grimms without putting any effort to it." Oobleck said as he adjusted his eye-glasses.

"Yeah Mr. Oobleck! They were all true! We saw it all for ourselves, he didn't even break a sweat." Ruby beamed.

"So it was true..." Barth then wrote this down on his notebook.

"Hmm... I wonder what will happen if Mr. Goku actually went to his strongest form yet!" Yang thought out loudly.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think he might destroy Remnant..." Weiss joked,

"Why would I destroy this world?" Goku asked,

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"So aren't you suppose to check on the other students Mr. Goku?" Oobleck questioned.

"It's alright. I could sense their energy from millions of miles away, and if something goes wrong, I'll just teleport there immediately." Goku explained to Oobleck.

"My..." Oobleck then wrote this down on his note-book.

"So, how are you girls doing so far?" Goku asked as Oobleck continued to write on his notebook.

"We could handle it so far, but not everything." Yang said, her voice turning into somewhat a serious tone.

"Mr. Goku, how bout' you come with us!" Ruby asked as she smiled in a sheepish way.

"Well why me? You do have your Huntsman with you, so I guess you could be alright, and plus Yang said that you girls can handle it." Goku said.

"Hmm..." Ruby then spun around and hummed at the same time.

She was thinking really hard,

"Anyways, I have to continue being the 'watch guard' for the day, you guys should camp somewhere. It's getting dark not too soon." Goku told the girls as he looked up to the sky as the sun then began to settle.

"Well, see ya' later!" Goku bid farewell as he flew up and towards a building. Team RWBY waved at him as he left,

"He can fly?" Oobleck then began to wonder.

"I know right?" Ruby smiled as she hugged the small dog. _( I don't know the name of the dog.)_

...

It was night-time, the sun had already set, and the moon rose up to the night sky as the stars began to shine in what seemed to be an endless black abyss. Goku only stared at the moon, he had noticed this ever since his first night at Beacon. The moon was seemingly like pieces of broken glass that floated in the black sky. From above the buildings, it was a beautiful view to go star gazing.

He figured that Gohan would have loved the view, since he loved to star gaze.

He began to miss his family,

And that he had to wait for a long time to get back to his home,

Or not...

* * *

><p><strong>~Hello guys! So, I have no idea if this is a short one or not cause I don't really pay attention to the words and all but anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! See ya' guys soon! :3<strong>


	19. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah so what I told you was already in the previous A/N but I just want to thank the people there in the reviews that the dog's name was Zwei. If you are reading this right now (the people who told me the dog's name) thanks, really appreciate it. I think that questions like that might appear in the future and guys like I said before I am still not a very good writer so excuse me. Anyways, let us start...**

* * *

><p><em>Back at Vale, (Beacon Academy)<em>

Ironwood gazed at the night sky as the stars twinkled like diamonds above. He heard footsteps that approached him,

There, Glynda approached him, curious of why he was outside tonight.

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked.

"I'm almost at the moment..." Ironwood replied as he turned his head.

"Oh yes... Logically you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance." Glynda stated with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Glynda finally gotten a bit serious.

"I trusted him for years, we both have I just... I can't help but feel... That he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood said.

"Oh... Don't be ridiculous. You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." Glynda said.

"That makes it worse. I refuse to believe that the man that I have trusted for so long would act so... Passively." Ironwood looked down.

"You're a good person James... And you always do, what's best for the people." Glynda reassured him as she placed her hand on Ironwood's shoulder.

"It's admirable, but at high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experienced what the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering..." Glynda added, as she removed her hand from Ironwood's shoulder.

The two couldn't help but think deeply,

"Glynda, about this man, Goku... Can we trust him?" Ironwood asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"I'm not sure, even Ozpin has kept things from me ever since he showed up. But the way Ozpin was acting, it must've been important information..." Glynda replied.

"You should get some sleep, it's been a long day after all." Glynda told him once more before she left him.

Ironwood couldn't help but think...

_At Mountain Glenn..._

Ruby took the first guard to watch the night, although despite that she was exhausted, she was glad that Goku was doing the same as well she had guessed. Back at Goku's point of view, Goku continued to watch the night sky, but at the same time, trying to focus on the students' Ki while doing so. It wasn't very an exhausting day for Goku since he was hoping for a much challenging fight and tests his limits, you know how Saiyans could be.

_Back at Team RWBY's camp,_

Yang's eyes were wide open.

"Hey Blake, you awake?" She asked hoping for an answer.

"Yeah..." Blake replied softly.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress?" Yang asked.

"Like, who is he trying to say?" She added.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake responded,

"Are you sure?" Yang questioned as Blake thought deeply with her question.

"No." Blake replied.

Yang slides back into her mattress, and grew curious of why Mr. Oobleck asked them why they wanted to be a huntress.

"Weiss? You awake?" She asked Weiss this time.

"Of course I'm awake you two were talking..." Weiss groaned which made Yang flinch a bit.

"And I think he... When I said that I wanted to honor my family's name, I didn't really think I meant it... But it's not what you think, I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of what my father has done for the Schnee Dust company. Since he took control, our business was operated for a... Well, grey area." Weiss explained.

"That's how you put it lightly..." Blake said with an exhausted voice.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job at Atlis, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss got up, then lied back down on her mattress. (WTF?)

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right, I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor usually, he always assured me that what we were doing, would make the world a better place. But of course what he's idea for a perfect future, turned out to be, not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were guided as the most noble warriors in the world. They were always fighting for good, and I never really thought passed that, when I leave the Academy what will I... How can I endure so many years of hate?.." Blake concluded.

"Blake, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not the one that backs down from a challenge Blake." Yang reassured her,

"But I am! I do it all the time, when you learned I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a partner I ran, even my semblance, I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit and only to run away..." Blake crossed her arms.

"At least you two have something that drives you," Yang rolled to face the two of them,

"I just kinda' always, go with the flow you know. That's fine, I mean that's who I am. But how long can I do that for? I only wanted to be a Huntress not really, because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure, I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. Not all be a good thing, being a Huntress just happened to be aligned with that." Yang concluded, as she, Weiss and Blake struggled with their lives with a calm bonfire.

"I'm not like Ruby, she always wanted to be a Huntress it's like what she said, she dream't about being one of the heroes in the books. Helping people, and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even though she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trains so hard to get where she is today..." Yang admired Ruby's personality.

"Well she is still just a kid," Weiss said.

"She's only two years younger, were all kids." Blake added.

"Well, not anymore." Yang corrected them.

"I mean, look where we are, in the middle of a war zone aimed to the teeth?" Yang said.

"It's a life we chose." Blake told Yang.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized image of being Huntresses in our heads. But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect people. And whatever we want, we have to come seconds..." Weiss concluded.

.

Goku suddenly felt Ki that were approaching, although these Ki were never actually approaching him, but actually these Ki were just near him. He then sensed Ruby's aura which followed this Ki. Goku began to grow suspicious, he looked down from the skyscraper which he was on, then he suddenly heard a large crack then a sudden burst of dust.

There he saw Ruby's Crescent Rose, which was currently being in a sniping state, and Zwei, Ruby's dog.

"What the..." Goku got curious as he flew downwards.

Zwei whimpered as he looked down the hole,

"What's wrong boy?" He asked.

Zwei barked as he led Goku towards the hole,

Goku then sensed Ruby's Ki being dragged.

He figured that Ruby must've fallen into the hole,

"Stay here. Go get some help." Goku told the dog, hoping that Zwei would understand him.

After talking to the dog, Goku jumped down the hole.

Yang stretched her arms, she then approached Weiss who was having a beauty sleep.

"Hey Weiss. It's you're... Ruby?" Yang noticed that Ruby's mattress was empty.

All of a sudden, Zwei then ran towards Yang, as he then whimpered.

"Zwei?" Yang was confused of why Zwei wasn't with Ruby.

Weiss and Blake got up, noticing Yang and Zwei.

"What's going?" Blake asked, exhaustively.

"Grab you weapons..." Oobleck ordered out of nowhere,

"Your leader may be in trouble..."

* * *

><p><strong>~CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I'm being a prick right now, anyways not that much to say here so, I hope you guys liked this chapter so far! See ya' guys later! :3<strong>


	20. Chasing Trains

**Author: Hello guys! So right now I am making this chapter in the pink and fabulous laptop, yeah so last chapter there was a cliffhanger and I'm sure you guys are fully aware of that or that you aren't reading the Author's note. Anyways let's just get on with the chapter! :3**

* * *

><p>As Goku jumped down the hole, and landed on what seemed to be a building, Goku stood up and observed his surroundings. He looked around, there were buildings that seemingly going to collapse not too long.<p>

"There's an underground city? That's new to me..." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"HEY!" Someone called from behind, which made Goku tense up.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" A Faunus yelled.

"Uum. Have you seen a girl with black short hair and black blouse and skirt with a red cape?" Goku asked.

"So you know her... Too bad." The Faunus said, as he brought up his gun and pulled the trigger. As the Faunus pulled the trigger, Goku only stood there and quickly caught the bullet.

"Wha-" The Faunus was cutoff as GOku knocked him out unconscious.

"Can't have you following me now..." Goku said as he then sneaked inside what was behind the door.

Goku tried to be as quiet as possible as he sensed Ruby's Ki and Torchwick's Aura.

He then used Instant Transmission to get from places to places to avoid the passing Faunus.

As Ruby was pushed to the ground, Torchwick laughed.

"Wow, you are much more manageable without that hoover sized gardening tool." Torchwick chuckled.

Ruby tried to stand up, and tried to hit him but Torchwick easily dodged this.

"They really relied too much on their weapons." Goku mumbled to himself.

Goku then sensed an approaching Ki,

"Hey!" A group of Faunus approached him, and drew their weapons.

"Looks like you'll end up like that girl over there..." The first Faunus said.

Goku then stood up,

"Oh, I can manage." Goku smirked.

.

There was a sudden screams of men as Torchwick toyed around with Ruby, making him stop and look.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Torchwick yelled at one of the Faunus who tried to run away from something.

"SIR! HE'S BACK!" One screamed as he tried to shoot someone but obviously failed.

Roman then spotted something on the corner of his eye.

There was a man who began to approach him.

Roman recognized the man.

"Uugh!" Roman groaned, as Ruby took this opportunity to escape from Roman's grasp.

She jumped on Roman's head, to keep him distracted, then began to run as fast as she could.

"Would somebody kill her!" Roman yelled as he raised his cane and aimed at Ruby.

Soon, the Faunuses followed as they began to shoot at Ruby.

Ruby desperately tried to dodge the bullets, once she reached Goku's point, she hid behind him.

Roman then switched his target at Goku,

He then started shooting at Goku, but Goku never flinched at all.

He only stood there, and caught all of the bullets as if he was playing catch.

Roman groaned once again as he's cane ran out of bullets to shoot at Goku,

"Attach this cart and spread the word. Were starting the train..." Roman ordered a Faunus.

"But were not finished!" The Faunus retorted. This made Roman get irritated.

He then forced his cane to the Faunus' throat, "Do it... OR YOUR FINISHED." Roman threatened as he then let go of the Faunus as the Faunus coughed.

Ruby sighed in relief, though she had expected that Goku would actually come for her, she figured.

She then noticed a group of Faunus which aimed at her and were about to shoot.

Then a sudden explosion erupted from their behind, making them jump out of the way because of the impact. As the smoke cleared, Ruby was overjoyed with what she saw. She then saw her team.

There Yang was beaming, "RUBY!" Yang stretched out her arms as Ruby dashed towards her and hugged her.

"Mr. Goku!" Blake called out as Goku walked towards them.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Listen, Torchwick's got all sort of weapons and robots down there," Ruby explained as Blake reached her Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. And it seems that they're heading somewhere." Goku said as he pointed at the moving train.

"Aw, that's ridiculous, these tunnels were sealed and it leads to a dead end." Oobleck said with his usual fast speech.

"GET TO YOUR PLACES WERE LEAVING NOW!" Torchwick yelled in a megaphone as the train then was about to enter a cave.

"Well they are moving fast." Goku said as he looked at the train that entered a cave.

"So what do we do?" Weiss questioned.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck stated.

"We are stopping that train!" Ruby said as she drew out her Crescent Rose which became a sniping scythe.

.

"COME ON!" Goku yelled as they jumped on to of the train.

"Where do you think they're heading?" Blake asked.

"It seems they're heading for Vale. I could sense a pack of Ki in the distance." Goku said as he looked up ahead.

"Oh my gosh." Oobleck mumbled.

.

"Boss they've made it on the train!" A faunus told Roman as he sat down.

"Uugh. THEN GRAB SOME CARGO, AND GET THEM OFF THE TRAIN!" Roman yelled at him as if it was the most obvious solution yet.

The Faunus nodded and went off to what Roman ordered him to.

"Man, animals everyone of them. Not you though, your great." Roman told the Faunus who had fangs. The Faunus only nodded and continued to drive the train.

.

As Team RWBY, Dr. Oobleck and Goku were on top of the train, Goku then heard something.

"What is that beeping sound?" He asked as he poked around to find where the beeping source.

"Uum. Professor!" Weiss called to Dr. Oobleck.

"It's DOCTOR!" Oobleck corrected her,

"What's that?" Weiss asked as she pointed on what seemed to shape like an hourglass with wires that were attached all around it.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck pointed as the girls then jumped back in shock.

"Badies up ahead." Goku reminded the girls as they looked up and saw a group of Faunuses who tried approaching them.

"Well I did expect them to go-" Oobleck was cutoff as the bomb seemed to power up.

"Easy on us... TIME TO GO!" Oobleck continued what he was saying. The girls then jumped to the other side of the train and soon followed Goku and Oobleck.

"Blake you have to cutoff the loose! He'll kill us all!" Oobleck told Blake, "GOT IT!" Blake responded as she jumped down and drew out her Gambol Shrouds and was about to cut off the attachments.

But before her blades even reached the metal, the cart then got separated from the train, then exploded in flames.

"It detached itself!" Blake told Oobleck, "WHAT?!" Oobleck was shocked as he saw the burning cart.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on his train..." Yang added.

"That's not good..." Oobleck mumbled,

"Uum, neither is this!" Ruby alerted Oobleck,

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked in surprise.

Goku then checked the other side of the train, "Well, he really wants us off of this train." Goku sighed as he opened the latched and saw another bomb that was setup.

"THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" Oobleck told the girls.

The bomb then began to power up, then the cart then loosened by itself which reminded the girls to get to the other side of the train. Team RWBY immediately jumped to the other cart,

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang complained as she watched the cart blow up.

"Up ahead!" Goku yelled at the girls, which made them look to the direction Goku told them.

As the Faunuses approached them slowly, a girl then appeared from the latch, "GET THE HUMAN!" the Faunus ordered.

The girls then drew up their weapons,

Ruby drew her Crescent Rose,

Weiss drew her Myrtenaiser,

Blake drew out her Gambol Shroud and

Yang prepared her Cecilia Embers.

"Well, let's see what you got." Goku said as he switched his position to his fighting stance.

As a Faunus approached Yang, Yang quickly disarmed him by swiping off his feet, before Yang was about to land a punch on the Faunus she winked at him before continuing her punch. Blake then dashed towards the Faunuses, slashing her way through, she then slashed the first Faunus in sight, then dashed and swung her blade across the Faunus which was at her behind. She then dashed towards another Faunus then slashed him off the train. Weiss then began to dash into the gap which Blake had created, as Weiss dashed towards the gap, a trail of ice followed her making anyone in the ice's trail freeze. As Weiss stopped, she then dashed towards a Faunus at her right, and disarmed each one of them by fencing off their guns and weapons. Ruby then spun her scythe to the side, as she pulled the trigger, she then shot off towards the group of Faunus. Using the momentum of the scythe she dashed and slashed each Faunus in her way.

As Goku and Oobleck looked back towards the cart that had loosened itself, the bomb went off and exploded the cart. The cart then flew off to the ceiling, the impact then created a crater, which lead to the falling of Grimms.

"WHOA!" Goku was surprised as different shapes of Grimms then fell from the crater.

The Grimms then began to follow the moving train, as they sensed flesh that was on it.

"Oh dear..." Oobleck stared at what seemed to be an endless abyss of Grimms.

"He's leading Grimms into the city!" Oobleck told the girls.

"WHAT!" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"IT'S THE CARTS, WHEN IT DETACHES IT EXPLODES CREATING OPENINGS FOR THE GRIMMS!" Oobleck yelled.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Blake yelled out,

As the cart then began to detach, Oobleck then ordered the girls. "WE HAVE TO HURRY! YOU THREE GO INSIDE THE TRAIN AND STOP THOSE BOMBS!"

"What about us?!" Ruby asked.

"We are going to stop this train!" Oobleck responded as he placed his hands on his waists.

"Yeah I know. I said that earlier." Ruby sweat-dropped.

As Yang, Weiss and Blake entered the train, Ruby, Dr. Oobleck and Goku were left outside. AS the trio ran ahead, one of Ironwood's line of defense were brought to life

"UP AHEAD!" Mr. Oobleck alerted Ruby and Goku.

Then, a giant robot then began to run towards them.

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Oobleck cried out.

"Wow, you guys have a lot going on with these Grimm business and that Roman business. Well, by the looks of it, there's no holding back now." Goku said as he tensed up.

"What are you talking about Mr. Goku?!" Ruby questioned.

Goku then began to yell, as he was gathering energy. A sudden burst of energy surrounded him, making Dr. Oobleck and Ruby force to brace for impact.

Then a sudden explosion erupted, making Ruby and Dr. Oobleck stare.

As the smoke cleared, there stood Goku, but is it really Goku?

Goku didn't have jet-black hair anymore. He had burning gold hair, and his eyes turned turquoise.

"WHOA! When did you dyed your hair that fast?!" Ruby asked as she stared in awe,

"I didn't dyed it, it's a power-up." Goku replied.

He then changed to his fighting stance, Dr. Oobleck then joined him.

As the first robot approached them Goku suddenly disappeared in mid-air, he then appeared in front of the robot. He then punched the robot in the upper part, making it slice in half. As the metal giant fell down, another group of the same robots then approached him. Goku then raised his hand as the robots then began to near him. Then all of a sudden, a strong wave of energy went right passed the robots, making each one slice in half. The wave didn't end until each robots were sliced and cleared out of the way.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby squealed as she finally saw Goku's full power.

"Then there I was, hoping to get a challenge, but then I used too much of my power and ended it too quickly." Goku groaned.

Goku then remembered the Grimms that were still following them,

Goku tensed up,

Even though he had defeated an army of Grimms with ease before, doesn't always mean he could defeat a seemingly endless pack of Grimms in a flash...

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey guys! So I guess this chapter is long enough for the story, anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! SEE YA'!<strong>


	21. No Brakes

**A/N: Hello guys! So yep, last chapter some of you released your hypes because Goku finally turned into Super Saiyan, oh and some of you guys asked about how Goku will manage to get to Super Saiyan 2 or 3 at what seems to be a bit too easy world for him, well I don't want to be a Spoiler Alert so I'll keep it my little secret. Anyways, let's just start the chapter! :3**

* * *

><p>As Ruby and Dr. Oobleck hold off the robots, Goku's Ki was draining quickly as he blasted Ki blasts at the Grimms. He began to pant while doing so, it reminded him of what will happen if he continued to do this much longer, so he stopped. "*Huff, huff*" Goku panted as Ruby noticed this and ran towards him.<p>

"Mr. Goku! Are you alright?" Ruby asked as she saw their trainer trying to catch his breath.

"I made the mistakes of shooting Ki blasts, now my energy is draining fast, I'll need to charge up to recover but it'll take a while to do so." Goku huffed, as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"We'll cover for you!" Ruby beamed, as Goku responded with a smile,

Soon, Ruby then joined Dr. Oobleck as she readied her Crescent Rose. With a press of a button, her high-caliber gun turned into a sniping scythe, Dr. Oobleck then drank from his thermos, before smirking as his weapon of choice soon began to flame up from atop. Zwei reacted to this, and jumped. As Zwei jumped Dr. Oobleck then slammed the dog with his thermos leaving the dog dashing towards the incoming robots with a fiery flame Aura that surrounded the innocent dog. Zwei rapidly charged towards the robot and like a meteorite, Zwei went right through the robot, slicing it in half. As Zwei watched the half part of the robot roll away, another robot stepped up, but before it could even deploy it's weaponry and machine-guns, Dr. Oobleck sent flying flames towards the robot. He then dashed towards the metal giant, and used the knock back from his thermos to land a hit of his weapon of choice at the robot. A large explosion erupted as Dr. Oobleck landed on the floor, Ruby watched as the giant rolled off of the train just like the last one.

Goku continued to charge up and regain his Ki, Oh how he wished to bring some senzu beans with him. Things could a whole lot more easier for him.

.

Yang, Weiss and Blake were able to get inside the moving train.

"I guess this is what we're trained for." Yang reminded Weiss and Blake as they both nodded.

Weiss then grabbed something from her pocket and handed Blake a Dust in-cased in a magazine._(Not the magazine with pages, that case in guns which in-cases the bullets inside, just to let you guys know.)_

"Here, this should help you." Weiss handed the Dust to Blake,

Blake then grabbed her Gambol Shroud, and placed the Dust inside her blades.

As they ran towards the door, a girl with pink and brown hair blocked their way. It was the girl who aided Roman's escape at the Highway, the girls stopped in their tracks as the pink brunette girl grinned that made Yang frustrated.

"You two go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang told Weiss and Blake with a serious tone that went with her voice.

Weiss and Blake ran ahead as the pink brunette girl was about to engage at the two girls, but before she could, Yang blasted her flames at her which Neo dodged by back-flipping, _(I'm just gonna call them by their names)_ as Blake and Weiss ran passed them. Neo didn't dare to stop them, because she wanted to toy around with Yang before she stopped the two of them.

As Neo grinned, Yang growled and walked towards Neo.

Yang towered Neo, but this didn't scared Neo at all, she was enjoying every minute possible, which seemed to be mocking Yang which made her anger grow even more.

Yang clenched her fists, and grunted as she tried to land a punch at Neo. Neo only smirked as Yang was pushed back by a sudden frequency,_ (Which I think Neo made)_ Yang tried to regain her balance, and once she did, she growled as Neo had her umbrella raised up. Yang dashed at Neo once again and tried to punch, jab or even hit her but it seems that Neo was dodging this without any effort in it. As Yang tried to hit Neo at her openings, Neo could block this every second if she tried. Neo then brought back her umbrella and pushed back Yang which made her stumble and roll to the side. Yang growled once again, Neo then landed a back-flip kick at her, but Yang rolled to the side to further dodge the attack. After Yang got up on her feet she dashed once again at Neo, making Neo jump back. Yang then tried to land a punch at her, but Neo grabbed her arm, kicked her in the face and kicked her once again for good measure. Yang once again went flying to the side.

Neo then dashed to get her behind while Yang was getting up on her feet, Yang frowned at this and tried to fire one of her flames at her, but Neo blocked each flames with her umbrella. Neo then found an opening and pushed her with her umbrella while doing so. Yang then once again tried firing her flames but Neo kept on dodging and blocking the flames. Neo then slammed her umbrella at Yang, which made Yang mind-boggled at first. Yang then shook her head, she gets more frustrated by the minute. She yelled as she fired another flame at her, but Neo simply dodged this. As Neo back flipped to dodge Yang's flame, she then sat on a cargo like a lady, Yang then grew more annoyed at seeing this.

.

As Weiss and Blake ran ahead of Yang, a White Fang member came into the scene, as the Faunus dragged a Chainsaw with him. As the chainsaw made contact with the ground it made an unpleasing and a sense of violence in it.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss told Blake,

"Got it!" Blake replied.

As the Faunus brought up his chainsaw, Weiss covered for Blake for her to run ahead, as Weiss was brought back by the impact of the chainsaw, she charged at the Faunus and blocked each receiving hit, as Weiss found an opening, she went for it and slashed him right through, making him fall back by the impact. Weiss then changed her view to Blake and gave her a smile before Blake went running towards the next cart.

"Hehehe... Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." The Faunus bellowed.

Weiss didn't respond at this, only to raise her Myrtenaiser in a fencing position as the scroll rolled.

.

Blake ran ahead, and stopped and frowned as the person she hates was in front of her.

"Hello kitty cat, missed me? You know we really have to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk." Roman said in a jokingly tone as he spun around his cane.

Blake then dashed towards him, as Roman approached him, Blake left a flamed copy of herself as she rolled out of the way. As Roman made his cane contact with the copy of Blake, the copy exploded which sent Roman flying into the air. Blake then jumped upwards and slashed him with her blades, the sound of blades and Dust clashing rang around the room. Blake then slashed him downwards, making Roman have a hard hit onto contact with the floor. Roman the got up on his feet, and tried to shoot at Blake, only to hit on of her concrete copies. Blake jumped back, then jumped towards Roman, as Roman was about to hit her, Blake then blinked to the side, and slashed Roman once again with her blades, but Roman finally blocked her blades, Roman thought that he could finally land a hit on Blake but Blake jumped back leaving a frozen copy of her left. Once Roman slashed through the copy, Roman couldn't get his cane out of the frozen copy of Blake. Blake didn't wasted this chance and dashed back at Roman, Blake then brought her blade downwards as a purple wave that the blade made rapidly went towards Roman, making him fly back once again.

Roman was sent flying towards the door, then fell back on the ground. Roman was going to get back up, but then Blake slammed her foot on his chest, disabling Roman to get a chance to get up. Roman laughed, but his laugh quickly faded away. Blake then pointed her blade at Roman, scaring Roman a bit.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you on the rally were on the same side and you know it..." Roman glared at Blake, but Blake was unfazed.

.

As Dr. Oobleck tried to catch his breathe, another robot approached him, making Dr. Oobleck looked up.

Before the robot could squash him with his large feet, Goku finally got into the scene, and dashed him out of the robot's reach.

"Thanks." Dr. Oobleck thanked Goku,

"No prob." Goku smiled, but then Goku's face then turned serious as he then dashed towards the robot and without his fist barely even touching the robot, the metal giant was overwhelmed by Goku's immense power and was immediately taken down and out of the ring!_(Don't know why I put that there.)_

Dr. Oobleck then caught his breathe, and ran towards the direction Ruby and Goku was opposing. "Goku, Ruby! You go on ahead," Dr. Oobleck ordered the two of them.

"But-" Ruby was cutoff with her sentence.

"Don't worry, It's time I teach them a lesson..." Dr. Oobleck tensed up at the last line,

"Be careful." Goku told Dr Oobleck, Oobleck nodded and ran towards the incoming robots. Ruby then noticed Zwei, who whimpered, wanting to fight with Dr. Oobleck.

"Go." Ruby smiled at Zwei, making the dog bark with joy and followed Dr. Oobleck.

As Goku and Ruby continued on, Weiss, Blake and Yang joined in as well._(Yep, I skipped the battle with Yang, Weiss and Blake, it's my thing)_

The five of them noticed an incoming dead end, the five of them began to tense up.

"What do we do?" Yang questioned.

Ruby and Weiss then exchanged smirks,

Then, Weiss slammed her Myrtenaiser to the ground, creating an iceberg that surrounded them, it acted as a shield. After that, the train finally made impact at the dead end, making the girls unconscious, well I said 'girls'.

.

The sounds of sirens awakened the girls, making them shot up from their short slumber. As Ruby looked around, seeing Yang, Weiss and Blake all in one piece, but their trainer Goku was nowhere in sight. As Ruby observed her surroundings even more, her hearing then returned to normal, Ruby felt a shot of pain in her back while she tried to sit up, but this quickly faded. Debris of concrete surrounded them, alerting the girls that they did made impact with the dead end. As Ruby looked around even more, there were buildings that surrounded them. The buildings were familiar to Ruby and her team, it meant that they were in the city.

The girls then saw the civilians, who were curious and confused to what had just occurred.

Out of nowhere, Goku landed in front of them,

"What is it Mr. Goku?" Yang asked,

Goku didn't respond to this, only a slight of silence that surrounded him and the girls.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang knew that something like this is something to take something serious.

Goku then looked from side to side, then downwards only the girls see him frown.

This meant business.

"Dammit!"

All of a sudden, the earth started to shake. And there erupted a giant Grimm snake, as well as different Grimms that came with the giant Grimm. This started panic and chaos that ran throughout the city. Everywhere, you could the cries of screams, pleas, and chaos.

Although, this wasn't the first time Goku experienced something like this...

* * *

><p><strong>~Hello! Yeah, so this is a short chapter, is it? I don't care about the length of the chapter. I'm being such a lazy writer right now. It's night time here, so it's normal for me to get a bit sleepy at times. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! BYE! :3<strong>


End file.
